fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Bitwa i psychol
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Paczka Fineasza i Ferba jest zszokowana. Nie może uwierzyć, że Nicole nie żyje. Doktor Baljeet zdecydowanie temu zaprzecza twierdząc, że nie pozwala na to zasada alternatywnych wymiarów. Wkrótce członkinie ruchu oporu odnajdują robota, który podaje się za Nicole. Zaraz potem siedziba RO zostaje zaatakowana przez Dundersztyca, a Fineasz i Ferb z pierwszego wymiaru - schwytani. Fretka - liderka Ruchu Oporu jest załamana i nie jest w stanie dowodzić, gdyż podczas jednej z akcji jej brat został zraniony. Ponadto wygląda na to, że roboNicole przeszła na stronę Dundersztyca z drugiego wymiaru. Jednakże czy to aby na pewno prawda? Może kryje się za tym coś więcej? Co będzie z Fineaszem i Ferbem? Czy Ruch Oporu pokona Dundersztyca? Bohaterowie 'Pierwszego wymiaru' Podróżujący w czasie *Nicole Strong *Jake Flynn *Emily Fletcher Przebywający w drugim wymiarze *Fineasz Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly Przebywający w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba *Stephanie Winner *Thaddeus *Thor Pojawiający się w podczas podróży w czasie *Heinz Dundersztyc *George Flynn *Mike *Gabe Występujący w retrospekcjach *Główny dowódca *Mieszkańcy Wenus *Recepcjonistka *Nienazwany żołnierz *Twórca ręki Nicol *Trener *Inni żołnierze 'Drugiego wymiaru' *Druga Izabela *Doktor Baljeet *Druga Fretka/Przywódczyni RO *Drugi Buford *Dundersztyc *Drugi Fineasz *Drugi Ferb *"Nikki" lub "Cola" Strong *Drugi Jeremiasz *Zastęp piorunów *Normboty Piosenki *Spadniesz w dół! *Normalnie żyć *Poczekaj chwilę! *S.O.S. *Lay all your love on me (moje tłumaczenie, na podstawie tekstowo.pl i napisów na TVP2 podczas emisji "Mamma Mia") *Kiedy się zakocham Fabuła 'Część 1' - Nicol! - krzyknęła Izabela podbiegając do urwiska. Fineasz pobiegł za nią. Dziewczyna przykucnęła. Rozglądała się rozpaczliwie w poszukiwaniu przyjaciółki. A bitwa trwała dalej. Nie udało się pokonać wszystkich Normbotów. To było niemożliwe. - Nie damy rady! Musimy stąd uciekać! - wykrzyknęła Druga Izabela. Fineasz obiął Izabelę w pasie i starał się ją odciągnąć od krawędzi. - Chodź Izuniu, musimy uciekać! - przemawiał łagodnym tonem. Zawsze gdy zwracał się do niej "Izuniu", chciał ją pocieszyć. - Ale... Nicol... - Nie ma się co łudzić. Nicol nie żyje. "Nicol nie żyje". Te słowa zawisły w powietrzu jak jakaś klątwa. Izabela spojrzała na Fineasza. Przecież Nicol nie może nie żyć! Jeszcze niedawno stała przed nią, wymądrzała się, żartowała, kłóciła. Mimo kłótni i nieporozumień, Iza i Nicol zawsze potrafiły się dogadać. Rozumiały się. Były gotowe stawać w swojej obronie. A teraz tak po prostu, Nicole nie żyje. Nie... to coś więcej. Nicol oddała swoje życie za Izabelę. Była gotowa ratować ją, mimo iż sama mogła stracić życie. I straciła. Do Fineasza i Izabeli podbiegł Drugi Buford. Nie był taki delikatny jak Fineasz. Sytuacja była trudna, a pozostali członkowie ekipy ratunkowej już dawno wydostali się z budynku zagłady. Buford nie czekając na jakiekolwiek reakcje, wziął Izabelę na ręce, przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię i zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia. Fineasz biegł za nim. Jednakże wyjście zostało zagrodzone przez Normboty. Buford widząc to, natychmiast skręcił. "Czyżby znał jakieś inne wyjście?" - pomyślał Fineasz. Najwidoczniej znał. Im bliżej byli ściany, tym lepiej Fineasz widział niewielką czarną dziurę, która rosła w miarę jak się do niej zbliżali. Będąc już przy ścianie, Fineasz zauważył, że to nie żadna dziura, tylko tunel. Otwór był zbyt mały, by Normbot mógł się przez niego przecisnąć. Tak więc Buford wrzucił do niego Izabelę, przepuścił Fineasza, a na koniec sam się przez niego przecisną. Kiedy tylko weszło się do tunelu, skręcał on w lewo, a po dwóch krokach, znów w prawo, co uniemożliwiało Normbotom strzelanie do nich. W tunelu było ciemno jak w grobie. Było widać tylko małe białe światełko, które oznaczało wyjście z niego. Fineasz, Izabela i drugi Buford ruszyli w tę stronę. - Operację można uznać za zakończoną pozytywnie. - stwierdził Buford. Izabela prychnęła. - "Pozytywnie"?! - wykrzyknęła łamiącym się głosem. - "Pozytywnie"?! - O co ci chodzi? - zapytał. - Przecież cię uratowaliśmy. Izabela przytuliła się do Fineasza i zaczęła łkać. Drugi Buford spojrzał pytająco na rudowłosego. Flynn powiedział bezbarwnym tonem: - Nicol nie żyje. Izabela wybuchła płaczem na dobre. - Co?! - wykrzyknął Buford i zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia. - Nie martw się! - krzyknął za nim Fineasz. - Nicol z naszego wymiaru umarła, nie z waszego! Drugi Buford go nie słuchał, biegł dalej. - Jakaś zasada. - mówiła Izabela, wciąż łkając. - Jakaś zasada mówi, że jeśli osoba z jednego wymiaru umrze, to umiera też jej alternatywna wersja... - To straszne! - powiedział Fineasz. A potem spojrzał na biegnącego Buforda. - Nie mam siły biec, ale musimy to zrobić, bo sami nie trafimy do siedziby RO. Druga Izabela oraz Pioruny i Fineasz z Ferbem z drugiego wymiaru, wracali do siedziby. - Akcja się powiodła? - spytała Adyson, najlepsza (zaraz po Izabeli) z oddziału Piorunów. - Wydaje mi się, że tak. Druga ja, razem z Bufordem, Fineaszem i Nicol powinni uciec wyjściem awaryjnym. - Widzieliście tamtą Nicol? Była niesamowita! - stwierdził Fineasz. Słysząc to, Izabelę ukuło ziarenko zazdrości. Wbrew temu co mówiła swojej odpowiedniczce, Fineasz jej się podobał. I to bardzo. - O tak! - zawtórowała mu Adyson. - Nie wyglądała jakby się czegoś bała. Od razu skoczyła na ratunek tamtej Izabeli! Jest bardzo dzielna, nie to co nasz boidudek, Cola. - Tak. - przyznała w końcu Izabela. - Lubię takich dzielnych ludzi. Chciałabym, żeby Nicol z tamtego wymiaru była moją odpowiedniczką. Wtem zza budynku wyszedł Normbot. - Okaż przepustkę. Izabela popatrzyła na Normbota z uśmiechem. Już miała go rozwalić, ale Fineasz jej w tym przeszkodził. Chłopak od dawna podkochiwał się w Izabeli, a teraz dowiedział się, że lubi ona dzielnych ludzi. Chciał się wykazać i miał ku temu doskonałą okazję. Niestety Fretka nigdy nie pozwalała mu atakować robotów, nigdy też nie pokazywała mu jak to się robi, przez co chłopak nie miał żadnego doświadczenia. Rzucił się na robota, ale ten z łatwością go uderzył, co spowodowało, że rudowłosy uderzył w ścianę budynku. Po jego twarzy zaczęła spływać stróżka krwi. - Fineasz! - krzyknęła Izabela. Buford wbiegł do siedziby RO. - Gdzie jest Cola?! - wykrzyknął. - Tu jestem. Coś się stało? - spytała przerażona. Buford w odpowiedzi tylko mocno ją do siebie przytuliła. W tym momencie do bazy weszli Izabela i Fineasz z pierwszego wymiaru. Izabela spojrzała na Drugą Nicol. "Więc zasada alternatywnych wymiarów nie istnieje", pomyślała. - Coś się stało? - spytała Milly. Izabela nie była w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa, więc przemówił Fineasz: - Nicol nie żyje. - Co?! - wykrzyknęli wszyscy z pierwszego wymiaru. - To niemożliwe! - krzyknął Buford. - Niestety czasem musimy ponosić ofiary. - powiedziała druga Fretka. Była pewna, że Nicol z jej wymiaru nie przeżyłaby takiej walki, a co mówić, Nicol z innego wymiaru. - Ale Buford ma rację. - powiedział doktor Baljeet, czyli Baljeet z drugiego wymiaru. - To niemożliwe. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytająco. - Skoro Nicol z naszego wymiaru żyje, to musi żyć też Nicol z waszego wymiaru. Tak mówi zasada alternatywnych wymiarów. - Ta twoja zasada kłamie! - wykrzyknęła pierwsza Izabela. - Widziałam jej śmieć na własne oczy! - Jesteś tego pewna? - spytał doktor Baljeet. Izabela już otwierała usta, by wykrzyknąć "oczywiście", ale nagle się wstrzymała. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie była tego pewna. Owszem, słyszała jej krzyk, ale nie wiedziała jej kiedy wpadła w jezioro lawy. A może zdarzył się cud? Drugi Baljeet patrząc na milczącą Izabelę powiedział tylko: - No właśnie. Wtedy w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć jakieś głosy. Wybuchło jakieś zamieszanie. Druga Fretka, drugi Buford, druga Nicol, doktor Baljeet oraz wszyscy z pierwszego wymiaru pobiegli zobaczyć co się stało. Dało się słyszeć głos drugiej Adyson: - Odsuńcie się! Mamy rannego! Wszyscy z pierwszego wymiaru mieli nadzieję, że to może Nicol, ale kiedy loża z rannym przejechała obok nich, okazało się, że prawda jest całkiem inna. Druga Fretka na ten widok zbladła jak papier. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - krzyknęła na drugą Izabelę. - Wyjaśnij mi to! - Szefowo ja ci to wyjaśnię, bo Izabela nie jest na siłach. - zaoferowała się druga Adyson. - Dobrze, tylko się streszczaj. - odparła przerażona Fretka. Thaddeus spojrzał z dumą na błoto przed portalem. Bez wątpienia Nicol się na nim poślizgnie, a on nie pozwoli jej upaść, a Steph pocałuje Ferba. Nie mogłoby się nie udać! Nicol będzie jego! - Spadniesz w dół! - śpiewała Stephanie, tańcząc przy tym. Z pomocą Thaddeusa uda jej się rozbić związek Ferba i Nicol. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż zostanie dziewczyną zielonowłosego. Na razie najważniejsze jest, by pozbyć się tej przemądrzałej dziewuchy. - Spadniesz w dół, bo ja pokonam cię! Tym razem nie wywiniesz się! - Spadnie w dół! - zawtórował Thaddeus. - Spadniesz w dół i Ferb będzie mój! Jeśli coś jest nie pomyślne, staram się uniknąć porażki! Zrobię wszystko, wszystko, wszystko, by tylko wygrać i pokazać, że władzę mam ja! - O tak! - Teraz i w przyszłości! - Kiedy pozbędę się rywala, Nicol na zawsze będzie ma! - O tak! - Teraz i w przyszłości! - Spadniecie w dół! - zaśpiewali razem. - W dół! W dół! W dół, dół, dół! Spadniecie w dół! Druga Greta podeszła do liderki Ruchu Oporu. Wiedziała, że rudowłosa nie jest w nastroju do rozmów, ale musiała jej to powiedzieć. - Em... szefowo? - Nie jestem w nastroju do rozmów. - Ale to ważne. Musi szefowa to zobaczyć. - Ważniejsze od mojego brata?! - Nie, ale to i tak ważne. - Spokojnie Fretko. - powiedział sarkastycznie Fineasz z pierwszego wymiaru. - Zgodnie z zasadą alternatywnych wymiarów, twój brat przeżyje. - pierwszy Fineasz mówił to z ironią, pogardliwie, sarkastycznie. On nie wierzył w istnienie zasady alternatywnych wymiarów. Gdyby ona istniała, Nicol byłaby z nimi. - Fretko, idź. - powiedziała druga Nicol, która, po oczyszczeniu rany Fineasza, zaczęła obwiązywać mu głowę bandażem. - My się nim zajmiemy. Fretka, ociągając się, wstała i ruszyła za Gretą. Tymczasem druga Izabela podeszła do łóżka Fineasza. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. - Myślałam, że Fineasz ci się nie podoba. - powiedziała Izabela z pierwszego wymiaru, która nieco ochłonęła i dzięki Baljeetowi z drugiego wymiaru, odzyskała nadzieję w cudowne przeżycie Nicol. - Oczywiście, że mi się podoba! - wykrzyknęła druga Izabela, olewając zasadę alternatywnych wymiarów. - Oby wyzdrowiał, bo muszę mu to powiedzieć. Pierwsza Izabela słysząc słowa swojej odpowiedniczki, przytuliła się do pierwszego Fineasza. Oboje wiedzieli, że już więcej nie mogą ze sobą zrywać, że muszą być razem, bo bez siebie nawzajem, nie potrafią żyć. - Kocham cię, Fineasz. - powiedziała pierwsza Izabela. - Ja też cię kocham. - odparł chłopak. Fretka i Greta stanęły przed komputerem. Greta pokazała szefowej jedno nagranie z ulicznej kamery. Było tam widać robota uderzająco podobnego do człowieka. Wyglądał jak ludzki szkielet, tyle, że z metalu. Pomiędzy żebrami, zamiast ludzkich narządów, miał połączone ze sobą metalowe pudełka. Jego prawa ręka, nie przypominała za to szkieletu, lecz metalowego węża. Nagle jakiś Normbot, zaszedł mu drogę. Robot za pomocą swojej wężowej ręki, zgniótł Normbota jak puszkę po coli. - Czy to może być... - powiedział pierwszy Buford, który pojawił się tuż obok dziewczyn. - Nicol? Fretka popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na Buforda, a potem powiedziała: - Trzeba to sprawdzić! Katie, Adyson! Dwie dziewczyny z oddziału Piorunów, natychmiast do niej podbiegły. - Widzicie tego robota? - spytała wskazując na monitor. Dziewczyny kiwnęły głowami. - Macie go tu natychmiast sprowadzić! - Tak jest, sir! - dziewczyny kiwnęły głowami i pobiegły do wyjścia. Adyson i Katie znalazły się na ulicy, na której kamera uchwyciła robota, którego miały sprowadzić do siedziby RO. Niestety już go tam nie było. Dziewczyny poszły kilka ulic dalej i tam go zobaczyły. Jego głowa przypominała ludzką czaszkę, jednak w środku nie było pusto. Od tyłu ta 'czaszka' była zasłonięta, tak jakby w środku coś się znajdowało. W miejscu tułowia znajdowały się metalowe kości i żebra, a za nimi (a raczej w środku nich) jakieś pojemniki, które także sprawiały wrażenie jakby się coś w nich znajdowało. Lewa ręka i nogi robota przypominały ludzkie kości, zaś prawa ręka wyglądała jak ogromny metalowy wąż. - Kim jesteście? - powiedział robot, głosem podobnym do głosu Nicol. - Czy jesteście z Ruchu Oporu? - Tak... - powiedziała Adyson. - A ty jesteś..? - To ja. Nicol z innego wymiaru. Druga Fretka, razem z drugą Izabelą, siedziały przy łóżku drugiego Fineasza. Chłopak wciąż nie odzyskiwał przytomności, przez co obie zaczynały wątpić w prawdziwość słów doktora Baljeeta. Gdyby zasada alternatywnych wymiarów istniała, Fineasz już dawno odzyskałby przytomność, a Nicol z innego wymiaru już dawno byłaby tu z nimi. - Szefowo! - Fretka usłyszała głos Adyson. Z niechęcią wstała i poszła w stronę dziewczyny. Gdy tylko znalazła się na miejscu zobaczyła robota, którego kazała przyprowadzić. Rozejrzała się dokoła. Wszyscy patrzyli się na robota. Jedni ze zdziwieniem, inni z przerażeniem. - Kim jesteś? - To ja, Nicol. Na te słowa kilka osób krzyknęło z przerażenia. - Nicol? - wyszeptał pierwszy Buford. - Moja dziewczyna to robot? - Nie do końca jestem robotem. - powiedziała Nicodroid. - Pod tą metalową czaszką i w tych metalowych pudełeczkach pod żebrami, mam prawdziwe narządy. Niestety skóra i włosy uległy spaleniu. Dobrze, że mam metalowe wnętrze. Druga Nicol przypomniała sobie rozmowę ze swoją odpowiedniczką, która miała miejsce jakiś czas temu. ''- Może nie różnimy się z wyglądu, ale w środku jesteśmy całkiem inne. - Tak zauważyłam, że mamy inne charaktery. - Nie tylko charaktery. Mówiłam to dosłownie jak i w przenośni.'' - To o to ci chodziło, kiedy mówiłaś, że jesteśmy dosłownie inne w środku. - powiedziała Cola. - Mówiłem, że ona żyje. - powiedział doktor Baljeet. - Choć nie do końca tego się spodziewałem. - Nicol, mówiłaś nam, że to tylko twoja ręka jest metalowa. - powiedziała pierwsza Milly. - Kłamałam. - A więc wierzycie, że to Nicol? - spytała Fretka. - Tak. - powiedziała pierwsza Izabela, choć nie była zachwycona tym, że jej przyjaciółka to robot. - Nicol. - powiedział pierwszy Buford. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, że jesteś tylko po części człowiekiem. Jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, która mnie naprawdę rozumie. I za to cię kocham. - powiedział i bez cienia obrzydzenia przytuliła robota do siebie. Fineasz spojrzał na nich. - Nie martwcie się, jak tylko wrócimy, doprowadzimy Nicol do porządku. - powiedział. - Niby jak? - spytała Izabela. - To proste. Pobierzemy próbkę skóry Nicol z tego wymiaru i ją sklonujemy. - To tak można? - Oczywiście, że tak! Narządy i tkanki można klonować bez problemu. Niestety ludzi nie da się jeszcze klonować. - Możecie przestać o tym gadać? - spytała zniesmaczona Milly. Dundersztyc stał przy monitorze małego komputerka i uśmiechał się. Nareszcie dowiedział się, gdzie leży baza tego przeklętego Ruchu Oporu. 'Część 2' Ciemność. Ból. Bolała go głową. Nie... zaraz, nie "go", lecz "ją", bo to była dziewczyna. Otworzyła oczy. Nic. Nadal ciemność. Podniosła się delikatnie i jęknęła, po czym z powrotem padła na plecy. Musiała się nieźle potłuc. Jej oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności. Wokoło rysowały się jakieś kontury, kształty, których nie potrafiła rozróżnić. Zauważyła, że coś niedaleko niej się porusza. Nie... to chyba nie było "coś". To był "ktoś", bo przypominało osobę. - Hej! Nareszcie się obudziłaś. - usłyszała znajomy głos. - Emily? - Tak, to ja. - w głosie owej dziewczyny, słychać było nutkę radości. - Czy my jesteśmy w piekle? - Jakim piekle! To jest mój dom! - powiedziała i zaświeciła światło. - Jak się czujesz? - Nie za dobrze. Wszystko mnie boli. - powiedziała ze zdziwieniem, jakby to było coś dziwnego. Zamrugała kilka razy oczami. Wcześniej usiłowała przyzwyczaić się do ciemności, a teraz próbowała przyzwyczaić się do jasności. - Co się właściwie stało? - spytała. - Bałam się przeprowadzić na tobie laserowy zabieg, bo byłaś nieprzytomna. Ale skoro już odzyskałaś kontakt ze światem... - Emily nacisnęła jakiś guzik. Po Nicol przeleciał jakiś czerwony laser, który sprawił, że natychmiast wszystko przestało ją boleć. Dziewczyna wstała, z ulgą rozprostowując nogi. - Co się właściwie stało? - spytała. - O ile pamiętam, byłam w innym wymiarze, spadałam do lawy, no i byłam w 2014 roku! To na pewno nie piekło? Bo do nieba bym chyba z moją całą przeszłością nie trafiła. - To nie jest ani niebo, ani piekło. To mój dom. A tak poza tym, to myślałam, że jesteś niewierząca. - Jestem niewierząca, ale kiedy widzę, że żyję po śmierci to jestem skłonna uwierzyć we wszystko. - Zacznijmy od tego: nie umarłaś. - Ale, przecież... - Nicol nie dokończyła, bo Emily jej przerwała: - Wpadałaś... - tym razem zielonowłosa nie dokończyła, bo Nicol wykrzyknęła: - Już rozumiem! - Co? - Jak mam na imię? - Co? - Odpowiedz! - Nicole. - A nazwisko? - Strong. - Kurczę... - Co? - Myślałam, że może jestem w nowym wcieleniu. - Jak na niewierzącą, to bardzo dużo wiesz na temat różnych religii. - Moi znajomi z 2014 są różnych wyznań. No, ale miałaś mi wyjaśnić dlaczego nie umarłam. - Więc tak: wpadałaś do lawy, ale w tym momencie ja otworzyłam portal i zamiast do lawy wpadłaś do mojego mieszkania. Ale zanim to nastąpiło, zaczęłaś owijać się ręką przemienioną w "węża". - Liczyłam, że to uchroni mnie przed poparzeniem. Jak udało ci się otworzyć portal tuż pode mną? - Miałam próbkę twojej krwi. Pamiętasz? Wymieniłyśmy się kiedyś próbkami, w razie jakbyśmy musiały się odnaleźć. - Ale jak trafiłaś akurat na tę mnie? Na tą w twoim wieku? - A bo ja wiem? Myślę, że to czysty przypadek. - A właściwie, dlaczego postanowiłaś podróżować w czasie i przestrzeni? Co to? Jakaś nowa moda? - spytała Nicol. Coś tu było nie tak. Najpierw Jake podróżuje w czasie i innych wymiarach, a teraz Emily. Coś tu było zdecydowanie nie na miejscu. - Słucham? Chyba nie do końca cię zrozumiałam... - Wcześniej spotkałam Jake'a... - zaczęła Nicol. Chciała wytłumaczyć jej dlaczego pomyślała, że to jakaś nowa moda, jednak Fletcherówna jej przerwała: - O nie! Już go widziałaś? - Tak, a bo co? - Bo widzisz... od czego by tu zacząć... Ostatnio widziałam Jake'a jak gadał sam do siebie i uporczywie gapił się w twoje zdjęcie. Mówił przy tym coś w stylu: "Niedługo znów będziemy razem". Innym razem zobaczyłam w jego gabinecie, bo widzisz mimo zakończania wojny nie zniszczono siedziby głównej ani innych baz, tak więc zobaczyłam tam przyrząd do śledzenia oraz jakieś papiery, gdzie było dużo mowy o czasie i przestrzeni. On mnie nakrył. - Emily mówiła potocznym i niespójnym językiem. To co mówiła, miało jakiś sens, jednak gramatycznie nie trzymało się kupy. Nicol zdziwiła się słysząc tak uproszczony język. W 2014 roku ludzie rozmawiali nieco inaczej. Teraz Nicol zrozumiała, dlaczego Jake stwierdził, że mówi po staroświecku. W 4556 roku ludzie mówili inaczej. - Spytałam go co kombinuje. - mówiła dalej Emily. - On bez skrupułów odpowiedział, że wszędzie cię znajdzie i będziecie razem na zawsze. Kiedy powiedziałam, że pewnie się nie zgodzisz, on na to, że ma to w dupie i cię zmusi choćby nie wiem co. Kiedy powiedziałam, żeby się walną w głowę, bo nie ma prawa tak robić, on kazał mi się nie wtrącać. Ale tak mega kazał. Nawydzierał się na mnie strasznie. - Nicol zmarszczyła brwi. Emily strasznie dziwnie mówiła. Nicol też pewnie tak mówiła, zanim przeniosła się do 2014, ale ona nie zwracała uwagi na to, że Fineasz i Ferb mówią po staroświecku. Może to dlatego, że była świeżo po zerwaniu z Jake'm i niewiele ją to obchodziło? Emily mówiła dalej: - Jeszcze nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Zawsze się go bałam, ale kiedy był twoim chłopakiem, nie było tak źle. Chyba coś mu się poprzestawiało w głowie, bo zachowuje się jak jakiś popapraniec. - Świetnie. - wycedziła Nicol. - Ściga mnie jakiś psychol. - To nie wszystko. Według mnie, on cię jakoś namierza, śledzi. Chciałam cię ostrzec, ale najwyraźniej on mnie wyprzedził. Nicol westchnęła. - No i kto by pomyślał, że spokojne chwile skończyły się po miesiącu? - zanuciła. - Można by pomyśleć, że to jakaś igraszka losu. – dołączyła się Emily. - Dlaczego przeszłość ściga mnie? Czy zrozumiem to, czy nie? Nie chcę już mordercą być, chcę normalnie żyć! Szczęśliwą być! Bez morderstw, trosk i smutku. Bez wymagań, wojen bólu. Czy nie mogę sama wybrać swego losu, swoich dróg. Przeszłość wraca do mnie jak burza, z głębin morza się wynurza. Moja przeszłość, jak bumerang, ściga mnie. - Myślałam, że lubiłaś życie swe. Piękną być. Silną, sprytną i genialną. Mądrą, utalentowaną. Władzę mieć, wszystkiego chcieć! Kochałaś to! - I tak i nie! Coś we mnie zmieniło się... Nie chcę już mordercą być, chcę normalnie żyć! Szczęśliwą być! Bez morderstw, trosk i smutku. Bez wymagań, wojen bólu. Czy nie mogę sama wybrać swego losu, swoich dróg. Przeszłość wraca do mnie jak burza, z głębin morza się wynurza. Moja przeszłość, jak bumerang, ściga mnie. - Wiesz, że ględzisz strasznie po staroświecku? - spytała Emily. Nicol, słysząc te słowa, przewróciła tylko oczami. Dundersztyc z poczuciem satysfakcji okrążył dom jednej z mieszkańców Danville. Z jego danych wynikało, że właśnie tutaj znajduje się siedziba Ruchu Oporu. Nagle, prawie niezauważalna klapa znajdująca się obok domu, otworzyła się, a z niej wyszedł jego Nicodroid. Był to jeden z jego lepszych wynalazków. Kiedy Nicol z tamtego wymiaru spadała, Dundersztycowi udało się nagrać jej głos i użyć w tym robocie, choć co prawda był trochę niewyraźny. Poza tym robot doskonale robił za szpiega - członków RO nie trzeba było długo przekonywać, że to prawdziwa Nicol. Dundersztyc wiedział, że tamta dziewczyna też przynajmniej częściowo jest robotem, bo przy ratowaniu swojej przyjaciółki rozłożyła swoją metalową rękę. Heinz to wszystko widział ze swojego dużego monitora. Widział też, że pod ową Nicol otworzył się portal, co sprawiło, że dziewczyna przeżyła. Oznaczało to, że jej odpowiedniczka też żyje. Dundersztyc wiedział o tym, bo podobnie jak doktor Baljeet, odkrył zasadę alternatywnych wymiarów. Skoro jej odpowiedniczka żyła, to nie było trudno wmówić tym głupiutkim nastolatkom, że po obudową robota znajdują się narządy człowieka. - To tutaj. - Powiedziała Nicodroid. - Ich główna siedziba. - Na pewno? - Przecież przesyłałam ci nagrania! - Słusznie. Normboty, do ataku! - wykrzyknął Dundersztyc. - Dom. - powiedziała z uśmiechem wzruszona Nicol. Ona wraz z Emily przemierzały ulice imienia niejakiego Ronalda Fletchera. Były w stolicy na Merkurym. To tutaj znajdowały się główne siły i dowództwo w czasie wielkiej wojny. Nicol nazywała to miasto domem, gdyż spędzała tutaj więcej czasu niż w swojej willi na Wenusie. - Kocham to miejsce mimo wojny, trudu, rygoru. - mówiła wzruszona Strongówna. - Tyle wspomnień... - Zawsze możesz wrócić. - powiedziała Emily patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę. - Nie jestem pewna czy tego chcę. Lata 4546-4556 to moja przeszłość. Przyszłość czeka mnie od 2014 roku w górę. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to dziwnie brzmi? - Tak. Przed dziewczynami otworzyły się drzwi do głównej bazy. To tutaj obmyślano strategie bitewne, a naukowcy prowadzili badania potrzebne do stworzenia nowych rodzajów broni. Pierwsze co się rzucało w oczy, po wejściu, to ogromna oś czasu wyświetlana na elektrycznej ścianie. Przed 3000 rokiem p.n.e. (wynalezienie pisma) rozciągała się prehistoria. Pomiędzy 3000 p.n.e. a 476 rokiem (upadek Rzymu) była starożytność. Od końca starożytności do 1492r. (odkrycie Ameryki) leżało średniowiecze. Od odkrycia Ameryki do 1918 roku (koniec I wojny światowej) rozciągała się nowożytność. Od 1918 do 2128 (odkrycia przez naukowców życia na Marsie) leżała epoka komputera. Po epoce komputera następowało ziemskiewiecze, które kończyło się w 2567 roku (osiedlenie się pierwszego człowieka poza Ziemią). Pomiędzy 2567 a 3001 (pokój z kosmitami - tolerancja międzygatunkowa) rozciągała się epoka kosmosu. Od 3001 do 3872 ( początek Wielkiej Wojny) epokę nazwano drugim renesansem, gdyż ludzie w tym czasie poświęcali się nauce i odkrywaniu nowych galaktyk. Po 3872 powinna rozciągać się współczesność, ale Nicol zauważyła jakieś zmiany na osi czasu. - Dziwne. - powiedziała. - Zauważyłaś! - uradowała się Emily. - Oczywiście. Znam oś czasu na pamięć. Nie trudno jest przegapić nową datę. Nową datą był oczywiście rok 4556 podpisany jako "Koniec Wielkiej Wojny". Okres pomiędzy 3872, a 4556 podpisano jako (oczywiście) "Wielka Wojna". Po 4556 roku rozciągała się współczesność. - Tu pracuje Gabe. Naukowiec. Jest elffinem. - powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem Emily. Elffil to gatunek kosmity bardzo podobny do człowieka. Różni się tylko tym, że zamiast włosów ma gąbkę, a jego skóra jest koloru zielonego i pokrywa ją jakiś śluz. Emily jest w połowie elffinem, w połowie człowiekiem. Jej gąbka (zamiast włosów) jest podzielona na kilka pasem, a skóra nie jest pokryta śluzem. Nicol i Emily weszły do jakiegoś gabinetu. Przy ekranie zajmującym wszystkie cztery ściany stał jakiś kosmita. - Nicol poznaj Gabe'a. Gabe poznaj Nicol. - przedstawiła ich Emily. Elffin odwrócił się. Nicol przyjrzała się mu. Trzeba przyznać, że był całkiem przystojny. Podał jej rękę. Nicol odwzajemniła jego uścisk. - Więc to ty jesteś tą sławną Nicol. - przywitał się i puścił jej rękę. Nicol nienawidziła witać się z elffinami, bo zawsze na jej ręce pozostawał śluz pokrywający ich skórę. Nicol nie wiedziała co robić w takich chwilach. Najchętniej wytarłaby o coś ręce, ale na pewno nie o kombinezon. Niestety nie nosiła przy sobie chusteczek. Gabe widząc jej wyraz twarzy i rękę, na którą Strongówna się gapiła, uśmiechną się pod nosem i sam podał jej chusteczki. Po jakimś czasie po takim powitaniu śluz sam znikał z ręki człowieka. Nicol najwyraźniej nie należała do cierpliwych. - Dzięki. - powiedziała wycierając rękę. "Nareszcie jakiś przyzwoity elffin" - pomyślała. W takich chwilach dziewczyna zastanawiała się jak ludzie będący w związkach z elffinami to wytrzymują. No chyba, że ten śluz ich kręci. - Wiele osób zastanawiało się co się z tobą stało po zakończeniu wojny. - zaczął Gabe. - Zniknęłaś bez śladu. Krążyły pogłoski, że Jake cię zamordował, bo chciał kontynuować wojnę. Nie było to pewne, ale na wszelki wypadek odebrano mu przywileje i rangę. Tłumaczono ti zakończeniem wojny. Jake domyślił się jednak o co naprawdę chodzi i obiecał, że cię odnajdzie. W końcu jego postanowienie zmieniło się w obsesję. Jake oszalał. Ten chłopak myśli, że cię kocha, a w rzeczywistości cię nienawidzi. - No to w czym problem? - spytała Nicol. - Pokażę wszystkim, że żyję i poproszę o przywrócenie Jake'owi rangi. I wszystko będzie w porządku. - Ty chyba nie do końca rozumiesz o co tu chodzi. - powiedział Gabe. - Nicol, Jake oszalał. - powiedziała Emily. - On nie chce władzy. On chce ciebie. 'Część 3' Od kiedy do siedziby Ruchu Oporu wparowały Normboty, nastąpił chaos. Wszyscy starali się ratować swoje życie. Druga Izabela i Fretka zabrały rannego Fineasza do wagonu. Chciały uciec tunelami. Za nimi pobiegli Izabela, Buford, Baljeet i Milly z pierwszego wymiaru oraz Nicol, Baljeet i Ferb z drugiego wymiaru. Pierwsi Fineasz i Ferb wysłali do walki swoje roboty i zostali po to, by nimi sterować. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w waszym wymiarze jestem taka podła. - powiedziała druga Nicol. - Ja uważam, że to jakieś wielkie kłamstwo! - wykrzykną pierwszy Buford. - Ona by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. Nie zdradziłaby nas Dundersztycowi! - Jesteś pewien? - powiedziała pierwsza Milly. - Kiedy ją poznaliśmy, chciała nas zabić! - Ale potem uratowała nam życie! - Widocznie jest dwulicowa. - To ty jesteś dwulicowa! Raz zachowujesz się jak jej przyjaciółka, a teraz ją bezpodstawnie oskarżasz! - "Bezpodstawnie"?! Przepraszam bardzo, ona nasłała na nas Dundersztyca! Zdradziła nas! - Skąd wiesz, że on nie zrobił jej prania mózgu? - Myślisz, że Nicol dałaby sobie zrobić pranie mózgu? - O mało co nie zginęła! Wpadła do lawy! Kto wie co mogło się stać... Gabe właśnie zapiął ostatni pasek przytrzymujący pilot na lewej ręce Nicol. Nie chciała ona, by zakładał jej pilot na prawą, gdyż mogła ją modyfikować. Obawiała się, że będzie musiała walczyć z Jake'm. - Już. - powiedział Gabe. - Dzięki temu będziesz mogła podróżować w czasie i przestrzeni. To zapewni ci ucieczkę przed Jake'm. - Ucieczkę?! Ja nie chcę przed nim uciekać! - Nicol... Bez urazy ale ty przez miesiąc siedziałaś w przeszłości, a Jake trenował. - powiedziała Emily. - To nie znaczy, że straciłam kondycję! Codziennie się gimnastykowałam. - Gimnastyka to nic w porównaniu z treningami. - No tak... - Lepiej lećcie na Wenus. Nicol musi się przebrać. - powiedział Gabe. - Dobry pomysł. - odparła Emily. - To mój dom jeszcze tam stoi? - spytała Nicol. - Oczywiście. - uśmiechnęła się Emily. - Za parę lat to będzie pewnie muzeum. - Nie żartuj sobie. - mówiła Nicol idąc w stronę wyjścia. - Nie żartuję. Nad drzwiami do twego domu powieszą bilbord z napisem "Tu mieszkała Nicole Strong - dziewczyna, która zakończyła Wielką Wojnę". Nicol uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie słysząc te słowa. Emily zauważyła ten uśmieszek. - No co? - powiedziała. - Pamiętasz jak niegdyś snułyśmy plany, by być najsławniejsze nie tylko wśród potomków Fineasza i Ferba, ale na całym świecie? - Jak mogłabym nie pamiętać? To były czasy... - Tak, ale tobie się to udało. Za kilkadziesiąt lat, twoje zdjęcia będą pojawiać się w multibookach od historii. Nicol zaśmiała się. Zawsze marzyła o sławie i teraz ją zdobyła. Mimo to, nie czuła się jakaś wyjątkowa z tego powodu. Może to efekt przebywania w 2014 roku? Dziewczyny weszły do lasu. Właściwie nie był to las, tylko miejsce pełne skał przypominających drzewa. Ludzie lubili jednak nazywać to miejsce lasem, gdyż na Merkurym drzewa rosły tylko w budynkach, ładnie posadzone w doniczkach. Nicol rozejrzała się dookoła. To tutaj poznała swoich przyjaciół z 2014. - Hej dziewczyny! - powiedział Jake, wychodząc zza jednego "drzewa". - Jake... - wyszeptała z przerażeniem Emily. - Ale ja chcę tylko porozmawiać! - wykrzyknął Flynn. - Ale ja nie! - odparła Strongówna. - Poczekaj chwilę! - krzyknął Jake. Nicole obróciła się gwałtownie. - Na co mam czekać?! - odkrzyknęła, po czym zaczęła śpiewać: - Nic nie rozumiesz, nigdy mnie nie słuchasz! Dlaczego mnie olewasz? Czy ja jak sowa chucham? - dziewczyna szła przez "las", co chwilę chowając się za jakąś skałą i zza niej wychodząc. - Myślisz, że cię nie znam, znam cię aż za dobrze! Myślisz, że cię kocham, a ja cię nie znoszę! - Poczekaj chwilę! - wykrzyknął Jake, który poruszał się podobnie jak Nicol. - Na co mam czekać? Przecież potrafię ujrzeć cię z daleka! Potrafię przejrzeć ciebie aż na wylot! Myślisz, że przede mną cokolwiek ukryjesz? Niezły z ciebie manipulant, jeden! Jednak ja cię znam lepiej od siebie! Emily pokręciła głową widząc ich dziwaczne podchody. Dziewczyna otworzyła portal i do niego weszła. - Poczekaj chwilę! - Na co mam czekać? Przecież potrafię ujrzeć cię z daleka! Potrafię przejrzeć ciebie aż na wylot! Myślisz, że przede mną cokolwiek ukryjesz? Co było między nami, dawno się skończyło! Myślałam, że o tym bardzo dobrze wiesz. Lecz ty wciąż robisz se nadzieję, że do ciebie wrócę. Jednak mylisz się! - Poczekaj chwilę! - Na co mam czekać? Przecież potrafię ujrzeć cię z daleka! Potrafię przejrzeć ciebie aż na wylot! Myślisz, że przede mną cokolwiek ukryjesz? Szydzę z ciebie! To koniec, raz na zawsze! Zrozum wreszcie mnie! - Poczekaj chwilę! - Na co mam czekać? Przecież potrafię ujrzeć cię z daleka! Potrafię przejrzeć ciebie aż na wylot! Myślisz, że przede mną cokolwiek ukryjesz? Nicol wyszła zza jednego drzewa i obróciła się. Los chciał, by zderzyła się z Jake'm nosami. Chłopak się uśmiechną. Nagle za Nicolą otworzył się portal. Ręka Emily złapała ją za ramię i wciągnęła do środka. Fretka, Izabela, Baljeet, Ferb, Nicol i nieprzytomny Fineasz z drugiego wymiaru oraz Izabela, Baljeet, Buford i Milly z pierwszego wymiaru dotarli do siedziby RO po stronie północnej. Tutaj dowodzenie miał Jeremiasz Johnson. Oczywiście był on podległy Fretce, gdyż ona była liderką i założycielką RO. - Wysiadamy. - powiedziała Fretka. - Ale co z Fineaszem? - spytała druga Izabela. - Ah! - wykrzyknęła pierwsza Izabela. - Jak ty mnie denerwujesz! - Słucham? - Przez wiele lat twierdziłaś, że nie jesteś zainteresowana Fineaszem, a teraz się wielce o niego martwisz! To przez ciebie nie mogłam żyć z nim w zgodzie, kiedy byliśmy parą! Przez ciebie i przez tę durną zasadę alternatywnych wymiarów! - No i co ja ci teraz na to poradzę? To już było! Nie cofnę czasu! - Owszem, możesz cofnąć! Jeśli to zrobimy moje życie będzie wyglądało całkiem inaczej... - Niestety Izabelo, podróże w czasie są bardzo niebezpieczne. - zauważył słusznie doktor Baljeet. - Zmieniają bieg czasu. Mogą zachwiać kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne, a nawet zniszczyć wszechświat! Ludzie starający się zgłębić tajemnice biegu czasu, wariują. Podobny los może spotkać podróżujących w czasie. Dundersztyc z uśmiechem spojrzał na Fineasza i Ferba z pierwszego wymiaru, którzy byli prowadzeni przez Normboty. - Nareszcie się spotykamy. - powiedział. - Ty pewnie jesteś Dundersztyc. - odparł Fineasz. - Oczywiście, że to ja! Nie pamiętacie mnie? - Skąd niby mamy cię pamiętać? Jak to możliwe, że wszyscy twierdzą, że nas znają, a my nie znamy ich? - Stąd, że poznaliśmy się pięć lat temu. Przybyliście wtedy do naszego wymiaru ze swoim dziobakiem i moim alter-ego. - Nie pamiętam tego, a ty Ferb? - Zielonowłosy pokręcił głową. - Eh. - westchną Dundersztyc. - Do lochu z nimi! Nicol wpadła do portalu, który natychmiast się zatrzasną. - Emily, następnym razem uprzedź mnie, kiedy będziesz chciała mnie wciągnąć przez portal do innego wymiaru. - powiedziała wstając. - Sorki. Po prostu myślałam, że chcesz jak najszybciej uciec przed Jake'm. - I dobrze myślałaś. Właściwie to gdzie wylądowałyśmy? - Nie mam pojęcia. Kiedy otworzyłam portal, nie był on zielony, tylko fioletowy, co oznacza, że przeniosłyśmy się w czasie. Niestety nie mam pojęcia gdzie i do którego roku. - Chwileczkę... Ja znam to miejsce. - powiedziała Nicol. - To Spółka Zło! - Czyli? - Miejsce, w którym mieszkam. - mówiła Strongówna idąc korytarzem, Emily ruszyła za nią. - Tam jest kalendarz. Dowiemy się który dzisiaj jest. - powiedziała i nagle przystanęła. - No nie wierzę... - Co? - To dzisiaj. - Co? - No, dzisiejszy dzień. - Możesz mi to jaśniej wytłumaczyć?! - Chodzi o to, że właśnie tego dnia się dzisiaj rano obudziłam. Jak widać mamy południe, to znaczy, że jestem teraz w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. - powiedziała i pobiegła na balkon. Wzięła do ręki lornetkę. - No nie wierzę! Właśnie w tej chwili wchodzę do innego wymiaru! To młodsza wersja mnie o jakąś godzinę! - Dobrze... Nicol, może zamiast się podniecać, wrócimy do twojego domu na Wenus, do przyszłości i przebierzesz się w swój kombinezon. - Ale po co? Tutaj też mam swój kombinezon. - No to na co czekasz? Idź się przebrać! - Dobra, dobra! - zaśmiała się Nicol i pobiegła do swojego pokoju, który do niedawna był pokojem Vanessy. Emily rozglądała się dookoła. "To miejsce wygląda jak muzeum. Jak Nicole może tu mieszkać?" - pomyślała. I faktycznie: w porównaniu z domami z przyszłości, ten w oczach Emily nie nadawał się do życia. To tak jak my cofnęlibyśmy się dwa i pół tysiąca lat wstecz. To nawet nie były czasy starożytnego Rzymu. To były czasy starożytnej Grecji i Egiptu. Czy w potrafilibyście żyć w takich warunkach jak ówcześni ludzie? Czy kiedy przenieślibyście się w czasie, zgodzilibyście się tam zamieszkać? - Hej! - Emily usłyszała za sobą głos. - Kim ty do licha jesteś i co robisz w moim domu? 'Część 4' Jeremiasz Johnson podszedł do Fretki Flynn, która siedziała przy swoim nieprzytomnym bracie. - Nie martw się Fretko. - powiedział. - Nasi sanitariusze się nim zajmą. - Nie. - powiedziała Fretka. - To już koniec. Dundersztyc wygrał. - Fretko, mówisz tak, bo boisz się o brata. Ale dziewczyno, weź się w garść! Przygotuj oddziały, obmyśl plan ataku i odbicia naszych! - Jeremiasz! Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? To już koniec. Nie ma po co nikogo odbijać. Mój brat jest nieprzytomny. Jego rany są bardzo poważne. On przegrywa walkę o życie. Fineasz i Ferb z tamtego wymiaru, zostali złapani przez Dundersztyca. On ich pewnie zabije! - Fretka wybuchła płaczem. - Stracę dwóch braci! Osoby, na których zależy mi najbardziej na świecie! - Ależ Fretko, oni są z tamtego wymiaru. - Nie słyszałeś o zasadzie alternatywnych wymiarów?! Jeremiasz nie słyszał o tej zasadzie i nie wiedział co jeszcze może powiedzieć. Zdezorientowany wyszedł z pokoju. Za drzwiami stała Izabela z jego wymiaru. W jej oczach szkliły się łzy. - Co z ludźmi z tamtego wymiaru? - spytał Jeremiasz, by jakoś rozpocząć rozmowę. - Są bezpieczni. - Jak znoszą to, że nie ma wśród nich Fineasza i Ferba? - Zaskakująco dobrze. - odparła Izabela wycierając nos. - Chyba nie zdają sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa. Może to i lepiej. - powiedziała przypominając sobie zapłakaną Fretkę. Pierwszy raz widziała swoją liderkę w takim stanie. - Przynajmiej są przy zdrowych zmysłach. - Taaak... - Jeremiasz zamyślił się. - Izabelo, czy wiesz czym jest ta zasada alternatywnych wymiarów? - Tak. To twierdzenie, które może zniszczyć ci życie. - odparła, po czym kontynuowała: - Ludzie umierają dokładnie w tym samym czasie, co ich alter-ego. Ludzie przychodzą na świat o tej samej porze, co ich druga wersja. Ludzie wiążą się z tym, z kim jest im przeznaczone. A wszystko przez tę przeklętą zasadę alternatywnych wymiarów! - Aha. - Jeremiasz nie był pewien, czy zrozumiał to co przed chwilą powiedziała mu Izabela. - Izabelo, jesteś uczennicą Fretki. Umiesz niemalże tyle co ona. Fretka nie jest zdolna wydawać polecenia, ale ty tak. Ktoś musi się tym wszystkim zająć. Czekam na rozkazy, sir! - Słucham? - Izabelo, potrzebujemy dowódcy. - Ale... Dlaczego ja? - Bo tylko ty jesteś w stanie przejąć dowodzenie. - Masz rację! Zasada alternatywnych wymiarów zbyt długo władała moim życiem. Nie pozwolę, by robiła to nadal! Zrobię to dla Fineasza! Znaczy się... dla Fretki! Heinz patrzył na zielonoskórą dziewczynę. - Kim ty do licha jesteś? - Ja... jestem przyjaciółką Nicole. - Słucham? - powiedział zdziwiony. - No co?! - odparła wyzywająco. - No... a dlaczego masz zieloną skórę? - Bo jestem hybrydą człowieka i elffina. - El... Czego? - Taka rasa żyjąca w układzie... - Jesteś kosmitką? - Ty też jesteś kosmitą, przecież też żyjesz w kosmosie. - Jak by się zastanowić... To masz rację. - Już jestem. - powiedziała Nicol. Wyglądała tak samo jak wtedy, gdy poznali ją Fineasz i Ferb, z tą różnicą, że nie miała na sobie butów o 50 centymetrowej podeszwie. Kiedy była w przyszłości, Emily powiedziała jej, że technika poszła do przodu i wprowadzono wkładki do butów, które działały równie dobrze, co 50 centymetrowe podeszwy. Kiedy Dundersztyc zobaczył ją w tym stroju, od razu ją rozpoznał. Zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, że Nicol nie jest siostrą dziewczyny, która pomogła mu pokonać Pepe Pana Dziobaka trzy lata temu, tylko że Nicole jest tą dziewczyną. - Okłamałaś mnie! - wykrzykną. - Heinz, to jest kom... - Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że pożyczyłaś kombinezon od swojej starszej siostry! - Przecież Nicol nie ma siostry. - wtrąciła Emily. - No, dziękuję ci bardzo. - wyszeptała sarkastycznie Nicol, a potem powiedziała na głos: - Heinz, ja ci wszystko wytłumaczę... - Nic mi nie tłumacz! Mów dlaczego mnie okłamałaś! - Oj! No bo jesteś szalonym naukowcem i mogłoby ci przyjść do głowy podbicie świata przez podróże w czasie. - O, nie, nie, nie! Nie próbuj wzbudzić u mnie poczucia winy! Nie powinnaś była mnie okłamywać! - No, ale gdybyś chciał podróżować w czasie... - Nie zwalaj winy na mnie! Za żadne skarby świata nie podróżowałbym w czasie, bo doskonale wiem jakie niebezpieczeństwa są z tym związane. - Oh. - wykrztusiła Nicol. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Była mistrzynią w wzbudzaniu poczucia winy. Kiedy zrobiła coś złego, potrafiła tak ukierunkować rozmowę, aby zmyć z siebie całą winę, a dodatkowo utwierdzić tego z kim rozmawia w przekonaniu, że to on jest winny. Miała do tego talent i urok osobisty, zawsze jej się udawało. Nikt nigdy nie rozgryzł jej gry. A teraz Heinzowi się udało! Ten głupowaty, szalony naukowiec rozgryzł jej trik! Nicol nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nie potrafiła wykrztusić ani słowa. Nastała chwila ciszy. Emily już miała coś powiedzieć, lecz pierwszy odezwał się Heinz: - Zaraz, zaraz! Podróże w czasie?! Jesteś z przyszłości?! - No... - I śmiesz mnie pouczać, że ja próbowałbym podbić świat?! Przecież sama chciałaś mi w tym pomóc trzy lata temu! - Miesiąc temu... - Więc z twojej perspektywy to się wydarzyło miesiąc temu?! I jeszcze ci mało?! - Koniec tej bezsensownej gadki! - wykrzyknęła nagle Emily. - Jake może się tu zjawić w każdej chwili! Chcecie żeby rozwalił ten dom?! - Jaki znowu Jake?! - zapytał Heinz. - Emily ma rację! - wykrzyknęła Nicol i ustawiła pilot na podróże w czasie. - Nicol, wyjaśnij mi to! - krzykną Heinz, jednakże w tym momencie Emily z Nicol zniknęły. Emily i Nicole pojawiły się w przyszłości, na polu bitewnym na Merkurym, gdzie często były staczane walki. - Czy to nasz rok? - spytała Emily. - Nie wiem. Pomyślałam tylko, że tutaj najlepiej byłoby stoczyć walkę z Jake'm. - Skąd wiesz, że on się tu pojawi? - Nie wiem. - Ja na twoim miejscu zastanowiłabym się raczej w jaki sposób udało mu się ciebie wyśledzić. Jesteś pewna, że to nie przez broń? - dopytywała się Emily. - Tak! To nie przez broń! Nie miał do niej dostępu. - To może... - Wiesz kto mi się dzisiaj śnił? - spytała ni stąd ni zowąt Nicol. - Nie zmieniaj tematu! - Mike... - Co? - Emily nigdy nie poznała Mike'a. Słyszała o nim tylko z opowieści Nicol. Wiedziała jedynie tylko tyle, że był on pierwszym i najukochańszym chłopakiem Nicol. - To był taki realistyczny sen. - zaczęła Nicol. - Nie znoszę twoich realistycznych snów. - wtrąciła Emily, lecz Nicol nie zwróciła na nią uwagi i kontynuowała: - Kiedy się obudziłam, przez chwilę myślałam, że to było na prawdę. A potem... popłakałam się. JA! Ja najnormalniej w świecie się popłakałam! - To musiał być bezcenny widok. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie widziałam jak płaczesz. - Bo nie płakałam tak od czasu jego śmierci. - Czyli od? - Pięciu lat. Dziewczyny zamyśliły się. - Wiesz co, Emily? Pomyślałam, że mogłabym się przenieść w czasie i uratować Mike'a przed śmiercią. - Chyba zwariowałaś! Zakłóciłabyś kontinuum czasoprzetrzenne! Nawet ten facet z którym mieszkasz cię ostrzegał! Przecież dobrze wiesz, że same podróże w czasie są niebezpieczne, a co mówić o zmianie biegu czasu! - Gówno mnie to obchodzi! - odparła Nicol. Strasznie nakręciła się na pomysł z zapobiegnięciem śmierci Mike'a. Wciąż go kochała, nie potrafiła o nim zapomnieć. - Muszę uratować Mike'a! - wykrzyknęła i już miała otworzyć portal czasowy, jednak, ku jej przerażeniu on sam się otworzył, a z niego wyleciała ona... Portal się zamkną, a druga Nicol spojrzała na pierwszą. Jej ręce były całe we krwi. - Co do... - zaczęła Nicol, jednak jej "kopia" jej przerwała: - Nie możesz tego zrobić. - Co? - Nie możesz zapobiec śmierci Mike'a. - Słucham? - Jestem tobą z przyszłości, w której udało się zapobiec jego śmierci. 'Część 5' Ostrzeżenie= Ta część rozdziału zawiera drastyczne treści, wchodzisz na własne ryzyko. |-|Fabuła= Izabela z drugiego wymiaru weszła do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowali się nastolatkowie z pierwszego wymiaru. - Podobno przejęłaś dowodzenie. - powiedział Baljeet z pierwszego wymiaru. - To prawda. - odparła Izabela. - Chciałam was powiadomić, że nasze oddziały są gotowe eskortować was do portalu. Wracacie do swojego świata. - Słucham? - powiedziała pierwsza Izabela. - Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. Nie opuszczę tego wymiaru bez Fineasza i Ferba. - Nie zapominajmy o Nicol. - wtrącił Buford. - Nie możemy jej zostawić tutaj w takim opłakanym stanie. - Buford. - powiedziała Milly. - Nicol. To. Robot. - Wcale nie! Pod tą obudową ma prawdziwe narządy... - Może i tak, a może i nie. - przerwała Bufordowi Milly. - Nie zapominaj o tym, że nas zdradziła. - Może miała jakiś ważny powód? - Pff! Niby jaki?! - Uciszcie się! - krzyknęła Izabela. - Musicie wracać do swojego wymiaru. - Bez Nicoli, Fineasza i Ferba nigdzie się nie wybieramy. - powiedział stanowczo Baljeet. - Zrozumcie, że nam tu tylko zawadzacie. - Siedząc w ciasnym pomieszczeniu? - spytała sarkastycznie Milly. Druga Izabela tylko westchnęła z rezygnacją i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Dwie Nicole stały i patrzyły się na siebie. - Nie rozumiem... - powiedziała pierwsza (ta, której towarzyszyła Emily). - Jesteś ze świata, w którym nie zabito Mike'a? - Nie. - odparła druga. - Jestem tobą, twoją przyszłą wersją, po tym jak zapobiegłaś jego śmierci. - Że co proszę? - Pozwól, że ci to wyjaśnię: więc tak: stałam tutaj, razem z Emily i nagle wpadł mi do głowy plan zapobiegnięcia śmierci Mike'a... - Wiesz co, Emily? Pomyślałam, że mogłabym się przenieść w czasie i uratować Mike'a przed śmiercią. - Chyba zwariowałaś! Zakłóciłabyś kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne! Nawet ten facet z którym mieszkasz cię ostrzegał! Przecież dobrze wiesz, że same podróże w czasie są niebezpieczne, a co mówić o zmianie biegu czasu! - Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Muszę uratować Mike'a! - wykrzyknęła Nicole, odwróciła się i otworzyła portal czasowy. Przeszła przez niego i ujrzała przygotowania do bitwy, na której miał zginąć jej ukochany. Widziała znajome twarze, które zginęły w tej bitwie. Widziała też ludzi, którym cudem udało się przeżyć. W historii bitwa ta została upamiętniona, jako ta, na której Nicol pierwszy raz odpaliła swój laser. Dla Strongówny ta bitwa i ten dzień, w którym się ona toczyła, był najgorszy w jej życiu. Pamiętała wszystko jakby zdarzyło się wczoraj. Plan bitewny, ustawienie, broń. Doskonale wiedziała też gdzie o tej porze była. Całowała się z Mike'm w magazynie broni. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy z dnia na dzień jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza? - powiedział piętnastoletni brunet do dziesięcioletniej dziewczynki. "Boże... Już zapomniałam jaki on był przystojny." - pomyślała Nicol obserwując ich z ukrycia. - Nie zawstydzaj mnie. - odparła ze śmiechem dziesięcioletnia Nicol. - Ale tak jest. - powiedział Mike odwzajemniając uśmiech. "Nie śmiał byś się, gdybyś wiedział co cię czeka." - pomyślała piętnastolatka. - Nie dorównuję urodą twoim rówieśniczkom. - Bzdura! Dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie! Nastolatkowie znowu się pocałowali. W oczach obserwującej ich Nicol zaszkliły się łzy. Mike był jej jedyną taką miłością. Nikogo nie darzyła tak wielkim uczuciem jak jego. Ani Buforda, ani Jake'a. - Chyba powinniśmy ruszać. - powiedział Mike. - Taaak, to twój wielki dzień. Ty dowodzisz tą bitwą. Jak wygramy to cię awansują. - Tak. To moja wielka szansa. Do licha, nie dobraliśmy jeszcze broni! Dziesięciolatka zaśmiała się. - Ty się tym zajmij. Ja lepiej zwołam wszystkich i przygotuję statki. - dziewczyna już zbliżała się do wyjścia. - Nicol! - Tak? - Zaczekaj! Chciałem ci coś dać. - powiedział chłopak podbiegając do niej. - Tak? - Proszę. - powiedział wyciągając małe, płaskie metalowe kółeczko. Nicol obserwująca ich z ukrycia, uśmiechnęła się. Z tym podarunkiem nigdy się nie rozstawała. Jednakże jej młodsza wersja nie wyglądała na zachwyconą. - Co to? - spytała zaskoczona i chyba trochę rozczarowana. Mike uśmiechną się. Zacisną kółeczko po bokach i ich oczom ukazał się niebieski, elektryczny miecz dwustronny. Dziesięciolatka otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. - Najnowszy model. - powiedział Mike, składając z powrotem miecz. - Dla mnie? - spytała Nicol piskliwym głosikiem. - Tak. - Aaa! Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Dziękuję! - powiedziała rzucając mu się na szyję. - W porządku. - zaśmiał się Mike. - Mieliśmy szykować się na bitwę. - A no tak. - powiedziała dziewczyna puszczając Mike'a. Ostatni raz cmoknęła go w usta i pobiegła w podskokach do wyjścia. Wtedy z ukrycia wyszła piętnastoletnia Nicol. - Mike? Chłopak odwrócił się. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, kiedy zobaczył, że jego dziewczyna, która przed nim stoi jest w jego wieku. - Nicol? Ale... Ale... - Tak, wiem. Podróżuję w czasie. Przyszłam cię ostrzec. - Podróżujesz w czasie? - Mike cofną się o krok. - To nie możliwe... - Przecież tu stoję. Mike, przyszłam cię ostrzec. - Ostrzec? Przed czym? - Przed śmiercią. - Co? - Mike, zginiesz podczas tej bitwy. Serce chłopaka zaczęło bić szybciej. Mike odwrócił się. Poczuł, że robi mu się nie dobrze. Ten dzień nie tak miał wyglądać! Nagle na twarzy chłopaka pojawiła się złość. Mike odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał prosto w oczy Nicol. - Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć?! Podróże w czasie są nie możliwe! - Nie zapominaj, że jestem z przyszłości. - Mam ci uwierzyć, że w ciągu pięciu lat wymyślono wehikuł czasu? - Długo by opowiadać... Mike, spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie jestem twoją Nicol i że cię okłamuję. Mike spojrzał w oczy Nicoli i nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, że ona go okłamuje. W głębi serca wiedział, że patrzy w oczy swojej dziewczyny, tyle, że starszej o pięć lat. Wiedział o tym, ale chyba nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. - Więc co mam zrobić? - spytał. - Nie możesz wziąć udziału w bitwie. - Co?! Nie mogę zostawić oddziałów samych na pastwę losu! Co oni o mnie powiedzą?! Co ty o mnie powiesz?! Będę prześladowany, stracę dobre imię... - Mike! - przerwała mu Nicol. - Zrozum: jeśli weźmiesz udział w tej bitwie, zginiesz. Po długich namowach Nicoli udało się przekonać Mike'a do ucieczki. Oboje siedzieli w statku kosmicznym. Strongówna była wniebowzięta jednak Mike był smutny i zamyślony. - Nie smuć się Mike. - powiedziała. - Jak mam się nie smucić, skoro zostawiłem żołnierzy samych na polu bitwy?! - wykrzykną zdenerwowany. Nicol spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Wybacz Nicole, ale w tym momencie nie wiem co gorsze: śmierć, czy to, że moja osoba będzie kojarzona ze zdradą rodziny - Śmierć. - powiedziała krótko Nicol. Mike widząc jej dziwnie zawziętą minę, zamilkł. Wkrótce wylądowali. Oboje byli na Wenus, stali przed domem Mike'a. W tym czasie dom Nicol na Wenus, jeszcze nie istniał, bo dziewczyna mieszkała u Jake'a i jego wujka Georga. Mike wszedł pierwszy i zaprosił Nicolę do środka. Dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek. Bitwa trwała od dawna. O ile Nicol dobrze pamięta, zaraz powinna nastąpić śmierć Mike'a. "Ale nie nastąpi." - pomyślała. - Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteśmy. - powiedziała. - Tak... Pamiętasz dzień w którym zostaliśmy parą? Też cię wtedy tu zabrałem. Od tego czasu miną już prawie rok... - A półtora roku minęło odkąd się poznaliśmy. - Tak. W tym momencie do Mike'a podjechał robot z napojami. Najwidoczniej coś się z nim popsuło, bo z całą swoją siłą wjechał na Mike'a i ostro go pokaleczył. Jakby tego było mało, Mike odrzucony siłą jaką robot w niego wjechał, uderzył w kant stołu i rozbił sobie głowę. Wszystko to działo się w ułamku sekundy. Przerażona Nicol podbiegła do niego. Mogłaby przysiąc, że dokładnie o tej samej porze Mike zginąłby na polu bitwy. Uklękła przy nim i złapała go za ramiona. Jej ręce były całe w jego krwi. - Mike, nie rób mi tego! Nie umieraj drugi raz! Nagle dziewczyna oprzytomniała. Przecież byli w domu, a nie na polu bitwy! Pobiegła do sąsiedniego pokoju i wzięła lasery zszywające rany. Po użyciu takiego lasera, każda rana znikała natychmiast. Był on zwany laserem medycznym lub lekiem na wszystkie choroby. Niestety, kiedy wróciła, Mike był już martwy. Lasery nie potrafiły przywrócić martwych do życia. - I tak to właśnie było. - skończyła swoją opowieść druga Nicol. - Z powrotem cofnęłam się w czasie, gdyż stwierdziłam, że lepiej aby Mike zginął na polu bitwy niż żeby zginął jako zdrajca przez głupi wypadek w domu. - To znaczy, że czegokolwiek byśmy nie zrobiły, go i tak czeka śmierć? - Pamiętasz co Mike powiedział ci we śnie? - Powiedział, że przed śmiercią nie da się uciec. - Zgadza się. Zapamiętaj sobie te słowa. - powiedziała druga Nicol i dosłownie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Pierwsza Nicol złapała się za głowę. - To było dziwne. - powiedziała. - Mnożą się paradoksy czasu. To się robi coraz bardziej dziwne i pokręcone. To będzie cud, jeśli nie zwariuję podczas tych podróży w czasie. Wtem na przeciwko Nicole i Emily rozbłysnęło się fioletowe światło. Wkrótce w tym miejscu pojawił się Jake. - Jesteś zaskakująca. - stwierdził. - Na moim namierzaczu widziałem przed chwilą dwa czerwone punkciki, a teraz widać, że jesteś jedna. - Wygląda na to, że twój namierzacz się zepsuł. Zaraz... "namierzacz"? Jaki namierzacz? Namierzasz mnie? I na twoim namierzaczu wyświetlam się za pomocą czerwonego punkciku? - No cóż... - Namierzasz mnie! - przerwała mu Nicol. - Gadaj gdzie umieściłeś mi nadajnik! Po tych słowach dziewczyna rzuciła się na rudowłosego. Chciała uderzyć go pięścią prawej (czyli swojej metalowej) ręki w twarz, jednak chłopak zrobił zgrabny unik. Przy okazji założył Nicoli na tę rękę, metalową rękawiczkę. - Co to? - mówiła dziewczyna zaginając palce prawej ręki. Ta rękawiczka bardziej przypominała gumową a nie metalową. Nicol bez trudu mogła zginać palce. - To coś, pomoże mi z tobą wygrać. Nicol uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i już miała zmienić rękę w piłę, lecz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może. Rękawiczkę dało się wyginać, lecz nie dało się jej rozciągać. Ta rękawiczka skutecznie zablokowała Nicoli możliwość metamorfozowania swojej prawej ręki. Nicol spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Jake'a. - Co do...? - Zdziwiona? Nicol tylko uniosła brwi i już miała zdjąć rękawiczkę, ale zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że tego też nie może zrobić. Rękawiczka mocno jednak przylegała do skóry. Tej rękawiczki nie dało się zdjąć. Jake ją zaatakował. Dziewczyna nie miała czasu na reakcję, nie zdążyła wyjąć swojego miecza. Zatamowała cios prawą ręką. Metalowa rękawiczka okazała się równie skuteczna co metalowa ręka. Jake'owi nie bardzo się to spodobało. Cofną się i chciał dzignąć Nicolę w brzuch, lecz wtedy Emily odparła jego cios. W ręku trzymała broń podobną do miecza Jake'a. Różniła się tylko kolorem. Miecz Emily był zielony, a Jake'a czerwony. - Nicole, spadaj stąd! - krzyknęła. - Wymyśl jak zdjąć z ręki to coś! Nicol kiwnęła głową. Najwyraźniej Emily zdała sobie sprawę z tego co ona. Nadajnik za pomocą którego Jake ją śledzi, znajdował się w jej ręce. Inaczej Flynn nie zakładałby jej tej rękawiczki. Można by pomyśleć, że zrobił to dlatego, żeby mieć większe szanse na wygraną i osłabić Nicol. Ale Strongówna wiedziała, że Jake potrafi walczyć z nią nawet gdy ta zamieni rękę w "węża". Ponadto Nicol walczy równie dobrze z nie zmodyfikowaną ręką. Tylko kto mógłby jej pomóc zdjąć tę rękawiczkę? Nicol przychodziły tylko dwie osoby do głowy: Fineasz i Ferb. Dziewczyna otworzyła portal czasowo wymiarowy i weszła do środka. 'Część 6' Ostrzeżenie= Ta część rozdziału zawiera drastyczne treści, wchodzisz na własne ryzyko. |-|Fabuła= Nicole wylądowała w jakiejś celi. Przeraziła się. Była zamknięta w czterech ścianach. Strongówna nie bała się niczego z jednym wyjątkiem. Miała klaustrofobię. Bała się ciasnych zamkniętych przestrzeni. No może nie do końca, nie bała się na przykład zamknąć sama w pokoju, albo w windzie. Bała się, kiedy miejsce, w którym się znajduje jest puste, ciasne, bez okien i drzwi. Takie było właśnie to. Do sufitu była przyczepiona biała, neonowa lampa (podobna do tych, które możemy zobaczyć w szkole), ale to tylko pogarszało sprawę. Ta cela przypomniała jej miejsce, w którym znalazła się jako dziecko, w dniu o którym pragnęła zapomnieć. Uczucia i wspomnienia przeleciały jej przez głowę, w ciągu ułamka sekundy. Dziewczyna siłą woli powstrzymała się przed krzykiem. Nagle usłyszała za sobą czyjś głos. - Nicole? - powiedział Fineasz. - To ty żyjesz? Dziewczyna słysząc za sobą głos, odwróciła się. Zobaczyła Fineasza i Ferba, którzy patrzyli na nią jak na ducha. - Gdzie są drzwi? - spytała dziewczyna, gdyż wszystkie ściany wyglądały tak samo. Chłopcy wskazali na ścianę znajdującą się za nimi. Nicol podbiegła do niej i bez trudu ją wywarzyła. Co prawda, miała na prawej ręce rękawiczkę, ale nie zapominajmy, że ręka ta jest silna i w środku niej znajduje się metal. Rękawiczka też była z metalu. Dla Nicoli byłoby oczywiście prościej wyciąć te drzwi za pomocą piły, jednak przez ową rękawiczkę nie mogła tego zrobić. Dziewczyna nienawidziła wywarzania drzwi. Zawsze sprawiało jej to ogromny ból. Oczywiście źródło tego bólu nie było w tym miejscu, gdzie ręka uderzyła o drzwi. Dziewczyna nie czuła bólu tam, gdzie znajdował się metal. Nicole czuła ból w tym miejscu, gdzie metal łączył się z normalnymi narządami. Ze skórą, żyłami, kośćmi i tętnicą. Wiedziała, że nic jej nie będzie, jednak każde szarpnięcie ręką, każde wyważenie drzwi sprawiało jej ogromny ból, więc wolała tego nie robić. Tym razem wolała wywarzyć drzwi, niż siedzieć w celi. Strach wywołany przez klaustrofobię sprawił, że zapomniała o tym, że może podróżować w czasie i wymiarach. Po wywarzeniu drzwi, dziewczyna wyskoczyła z celi i odetchnęła z ulgą. Fineasz i Ferb wyszli za nią. Cała trójka zaczęła iść przed siebie. - Tak. To nasza Nicol. - powiedział Ferb. - W takim razie, kim był tamten robot? - spytał Fineasz. - Co? - spytała Nicol, która odzyskała zdolność do jasnego myślenia. - Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz. - odparł Fineasz. - Ale ta zasada alternatywnych wymiarów, a potem tamten robot... - Dlaczego myśleliście, że nie żyję? - Bo... no przecież wpadłaś do lawy. - Co? Jakiej la... A no tak! Przez to wszystko, zapomniałam. - "Przez to wszystko"? Nicol co się dzieje? Jak ci się udało przeżyć? I... Mam do ciebie z milion pytań! - Nie teraz. - Poczekaj! Powinniśmy uwolnić pozostałych członków RO! - Nie mam zamiaru wywarzać tych wszystkich drzwi! - Dlaczego? - Bo to boli, debilu! - Jakoś nie myślałaś o bólu, kiedy wywarzyłaś drzwi naszej celi. "Wtedy nie myślałam o niczym." - pomyślała dziewczyna, przypominając sobie ciasne pomieszczenie bez drzwi i okien. Nienawidziła klaustrofobii. Nie była co prawda ona silna, bo Nicol bała się tylko pomieszczeń bez drzwi i okien. Ale mimo wszystko, dziewczyna uważała, że ten strach ją niszczył. Ilekroć znalazła się w takim pomieszczeniu, przypominała sobie dzień, w którym umarł Mike. Nie działo się tak bez powodu. Niecały miesiąc temu, Nicole opowiadała przyjaciołom swoją historię. W pewnym momencie wspomniała o śmierci Mike'a i o tym co wydarzyło się potem: - Mike kazał mi uciekać, a kiedy całowaliśmy się na pożegnanie… jeden z nich… on, wbił mu nóż w plecy. Jego krew ściekała po moich rękach! Byłam zrozpaczona, ale i wściekła. Prawą ręką, uderzyłam go w szczękę i zabiłam go. I zabiłam resztę. Pierwszy raz w życiu odpaliłam laser. Nasi, którzy uciekli z pola walki przeżyli, ale reszta, wraz z przeciwnikami zginęła. Ocalała niewielka grupa osób. – Nicol zrobiła małą przerwę, tak jakby chciała się zastanowić, czy mówić dalej. W końcu powiedziała. – Nasi byli zachwyceni, choć tyle osób zginęło, to ostatecznie, my wygraliśmy… dzięki mnie. To co powiedziała Nicol, było przesycone sukcesem i happy endem. Ktoś słuchając jej słów, mógłby pomyśleć, że po odpaleniu lasera, wszyscy spojrzeli na Strongównę z podziwem i zaczęli jej bić brawo. Prawda niestety nie była tak kolorowa... - Nicole... To koniec. - powiedział Mike. - Uciekaj! - A co z tobą?! - Dołączę do ciebie później. Nicol spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. - Zaufaj mi. - Dobrze. - odparła dziesięciolatka całują go w usta. On odwzajemnił pocałunek i przytulił Nicolę do siebie, by dodać jej otuchy. Para zaczęła całować się coraz bardziej namiętnie. Świat wkoło nich przestał istnieć. W pewnym momencie Mike znieruchomiał. Nicol, która obejmowała go w pasie, poczuła jak coś spływa po jej rękach. Dziewczyna oderwała się od niego. - Mike? Chłopak spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Wkrótce jego ciało stało się ciężkie. Nicol puściła go. Mike padł martwy na. Na jej rękach widniała jego krew. Nicol spojrzała przed siebie. Stał tam zabójca Mike'a z nożem w ręku. Był gotowy ją zabić. Już wymierzył cios w jej serce, jednak Nicol osłoniła się prawą ręką. Ku zdziwieniu napastnika, nóż, zamiast przebić rękę dziewczyny na wylot, został zmiażdżony. W oczach Nicoli pojawiła się wściekłość. Zapragnęła za wszelką cenę pomścić Mike'a. Zanim przeciwnik zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje, padł martwy od uderzenia Strongówny. Ale to jej nie wystarczyło. Spojrzała mściwie na pole bitwy. Wiedziała, że to niebezpieczne. Nie nauczyła się jeszcze dobrze posługiwać ręką. Ostrzegali ją, by nie używała ostatecznej broni dopóki nike nauczy się korzystać z innych funkcji ręki. Ale teraz miała to w nosie. Myślała tylko o zemście. - Przeklęci Ziemianie. - wyszeptała i odpaliła laser. Jego siła odepchnęła ją do tyłu. Jeszcze nigdy nie odpalała lasera. Nie nauczyła się więc trzymać równowagi. Padła na rozgrzane skały. Wstała i spojrzała przed siebie. Nic. Po walczących na polu bitwy, nie pozostał nawet popiół. - Nicol... - usłyszała za sobą. Obejrzała się do tyłu. Ludzie, którzy walczyli po jej stronie, patrzyli na nią. Jedni z przerażeniem, inni ze zdziwieniem. Wszyscy oni uciekli z pola bitwy. Inaczej nie staliby przrd nią, tylko byliby martwi. Nikt nie rozumiał co się stało. Nikt nie wiedział, że Nicol ma laser w ręce. Wiedzieli tylko o tym najważniejsi wśród potomków Fineasza i Ferba. Najważniejsi dowódcy, ministrowie i pracownicy tajnych laboratorium. Tak tajnych jak dla nas Strefa 51. Tylko, że wśród nas krążą legendy o tym miejscu. Tam ludzie nie mieli pojęcia o istnieniu czegoś takiego. Nicol miała być tajnym projektem, który miał zapewnić wygraną w Wojnie. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, z wyjątkiem osób, które znały prawdé o jej ręce. Były tylko dwie osoby, które wiedziały o jej ręce, a nie wiedziały o tym, że ma być tajną bronią - ona i Jake. Wierzono, że Nicole będzie po ich stronie do samej śmierci. Wychowano ją w ten sposób, by ich nie zdradziła. Oczywiście ludzie z przyszłości nie są tacy głupi. Mieli drugi projekt, który mógłby zlikwidować Nicol, gdyby postanowiła ich zdradzić. Tym projektem był Jake. Chłopak również nie wiedział, że jest jakimś eksperymentem. Jake Flynn był wychowany przez wujką Georga, razem z Nicol. Początkowym zamiarem władz było wychowanie tych dzieci we wzajemnej niechęci do siebie. Wkrótce George zrozumiał, że to niemożliwe, bo dzieci zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą. Wtedy postanowiono zrobić z Jake'a wojownika, który nie zawahał by się zabić Nicol, kiedy to będzie konieczne. Organizowano mu treningi razem z Nicol, tak aby umiał się bronić przed jej zmetamorfizowaną ręką. Ponadto organizowano mu indywidualne ćwiczenia z symulatorem, tak aby Jake zobaczył jak to jest walczyć z własną przyjaciółką o śmierć i życie. Początkowo nie chciał walczyć w ten sposób, mimo iż wiedział, że to tylko symulator, a nie prawdziwa Nicol. Potem nauczył się "ją" zabijać i gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, zabiłby prawdziwą Nicolę bez wyrzutów sumienia. Tak więc i teraz jest gotowy ją zabić. Ale wróćmy do retrospekcji... 'Część 7' Ostrzeżenie= Ta część strony zawiera wulgaryzmy i drastyczne treści! Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! |-|Fabuła= - Nicol? - wyszeptał ktoś z ludzi, którzy uciekli z pola walki. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią zszokowani. - Idioci! Debile! Tchórze! - zaczęła krzyczeć. - To przez was Mike zginął! Przeklęci tchórze! Gdybyście nie uciekli z pola walki, wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej! - Nie. Nie mieliśmy szans! Zaskoczyli nas. - ktoś próbował się wytłumaczyć. Nicol nie chciała tego słuchać. Zamieniła swoją rękę w węża i zaczęła atakować ludzi stojących najbliżej jej. Oni zaczęli z przerażeniem uciekać Nikt nie wiedział co robić, jak na to reagować. Wśród uciekinierów znajdowali się też dorośli ludzie. Domyślili się, że przed tą dziesięciolatką nie uciekną. Zaczęli ją atakować. Na ich nieszczęście, ręka Nicol była twardsza od jakiegokolwiek miecza. Jeden z żołnierzy uderzył mieczem w metalowego węża. Na jego nieszczęście, Nicol zaatakowała w tym samym czasie. Miecz nie przeciął ręki. Wręcz przeciwnie. Siła z jaką Nicol zaatakowała, sprawiła, że miecz odbił się od węża i uderzył żołnierza w głowę. Przepalił mu połowę czaszki. Żołnierz padł martwy. Ludzie nie wiedzieli co robi, ani jak się bronić. W pewnym momencie jeden z żołnierzy zaszedł Nicolę od tyłu i zanim go zauważyła, rzucił w nią metalową kulą. Na jej szczęście (lub nieszczęście) kula otarła się o jej głowę. Skutkowało to utratą przytomności. Nicol upadła nieprzytomna na Ziemię, a cała "wężowa" dłoń razem z nią. Po jej głowie pociekła stróżka krwi. Żołnierz, który był sprawcą tego ataku, podszedł do niej i sprawdził puls. - Na szczęście żyje. - powiedział. - "Na szczęście"?! - wykrzyknęła histerycznie jakaś siedemnastolatka. - Trzeba ją zabić! - po tych słowach wyciągnęła swój miecz, gotowa odciąć Nicoli głowę. - Nie! - Jak to "nie"?! Nie widzisz, że to potwór?! Nie widzisz jaką ma moc w tej ręce?! Ona chciała nas zabić! I zabiła wielu naszych! - Wręcz przeciwnie, dzięki niej wygraliśmy bitwę. - Sam siebie oszukujesz. - Eh, tak wiem. Tak, czy siak, nie możemy jej zabić. Trzeba ją zabrać do dowództwa. - Niby po co?! - Myślisz, ża daliby taką rękę byle komu?! Większość ludzi dorosłych, którym udało się uciec z pola bitwy, przed wielką egzekucją zgotowaną przez Nicolę, zaczęła rozumieć o co chodzi. Dzieci, które uciekły, wciąż tego nie rozumiały. - Masz rację. - powiedział ktoś z tego licznego tłumu. - Trzeba ją zabrać do dowództwa. - To... Kto się podejmie tego zadania? - Nikt nie był do tego chętny. Mężczyzna westchnął z politowaniem i wziął dziesięciolatkę na ręce. - Może ktoś mi pomoże? - zapytał sarkastycznie. Ludzie zaczęli powoli podchodzić do niego i Nicol. Z lękiem zaczęli podnosić rękę Nicol zamienioną w węża i zanosić na statek. Wkrótce wylądowali przed główną siedzibą. Wynieśli Nicolę ze statku i stanęli przed bazą. Kamera wisząca nad drzwiami, skierowała się w ich stronę. - Kurwa. - powiedział mężczyzna obserwujący całe zajście, właśnie z tej kamery. Szybko podniósł się z fotela i pobiegł do głównego dowódcy, który miał tutaj taką władzę jak król. Ona nad wszystkim decydował, on kontrolował wszystkie pomysły. Można właściwie powiedzieć, że był królem Merkurego i Wenus. Ludzie nazywali go jednak głównym dowódcą. - Zdemaskowali nas! - wykrzykną. - Co? O czym ty do cholery mówisz? - Znają tajemnicę Nicol! - Kto? - Ci żołnierze, z którymi wyruszyła na bitwę. - Gdzie oni są? - Stoją pod drzwiami. - To leć je otwórz! - Długo mamy tu czekać? - odezwał się ktoś z niezbyt licznego tłumu. Właśnie w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się. Z głównej siedziby wyszło czterech mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był projektantem ręki Nicol, a drugi był opiekunem Strongówny - George Flynn. Dwóch pozostałych wyglądało na takich, którzy mieli ich osłaniać. Projektant ręki Nicol przyłożył do jej ręki jakiś metalowy drut. "Wąż" w którego była zamieniona ręka dziewczyny, zmienił się z powrotem w zwykłą rękę. Następnie George wziął Nicolę na ręce. Oboje się odwrócili i weszli do siedziby. - Hej! Może byście nam to wszystko wyjaśnili? - wykrzyknął żołnierz, który przyniósł tutaj Strongównę. Już chciał wejść do siedziby za Georgem i tym drugim, ale drogę zagrodziło mu dwóch pozostałych żołnierzy. - Zwykli żołnierze nie mają tu wstępu. - powiedział jeden z nich. - Należą mi się wyjaśnienia! - Nam wszystkim się one należą! - wykrzyknął ktoś z tłumu. - Ma rację. - powiedział główny dowódca, który właśnie wyszedł z bazy. Wszyscy zdumieli się na jego widok. - Należą mu się wyjaśnienia. Wejdź. - Ale szefie! Nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony. - Ten raz zrobimy wyjątek. - Ale co z nami?! Nam też należą się wyjaśnienia! - wykrzyknął ktoś z tłumu. - Wasz kolega wszystko wam przekaże. - odparł z uśmiechem główny dowódca. On, dwaj żołnierze oraz ten który żądał wyjaśnień, weszli do głównej siedziby. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, uśmiech zniknął z twarzy dowódcy. - Co chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytał sucho. - Co się właściwie stało? - "Co się stało"?! To ty powinieneś mi wyjaśnić! To ty byłeś na bitwie, nie ja! - Źle sformowałem pytanie... - Gadaj! - No... Dobrze... A więc, przegrywaliśmy bitwę. Ziemianie nas zaskoczyli. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać. Ja też uciekałem. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jakiś huk i ujrzeliśmy rozbłysk czerwonego światła. Po walczących w bitwie, nie było już śladu. Stała tam tylko Nicol, a jej ręka była laserem... - Co się działo potem? - Wpadła w histerię, zaczęła nas atakować. - Więc pozbawiliście ją przytomności? - Tak. - Co było powodem tej histerii? - Zabili naszego dowódcę, Mike'a. Z tego co wiem, był jej chłopakiem. - Mhm. - Może jakbyście powierzyli dowództwo komuś dorosłemu, to tak by się nie skończyło. - Na przykład tobie? - spytał sarkastycznie główny dowódca. - Na przykład. - odparł żołnierz, udając, że nie dosłyszał tego sarkazmu. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego wysyłacie na wojnę niedoświadczone dzieci. - Tak się składa, że dzieci z Merkurego są bardziej doświadczone niż dorośli z Wenus. - No tak! Teraz rozumiem! Po prostu ludzie z Wenus są gorsi od tych z Merkurego! Skąd te stereotypowe myślenie?! - To nie żaden stereotyp, to po prostu fakt. Wy na Wenusie nie przechodzicie takich treningów jak my na Merkurym. Nie dziwi cię to, że po każdej bitwie większość Merkurianów wychodzi żywych, a ci z Wenus zazwyczaj ginął? Ironia polega na tym, że wy podobno jesteście bardziej doświadczeni, bo jesteście starsi. Gówno prawda! Moja siedmioletnia wnuczka, by cię bez przeszkód powaliła. - My na Wenus nie mamy takich treningów jak wy tutaj. - Bo was na nie nie stać! Jesteście po prostu biedni. - Wcale nie jesteśmy biedni! - Gdybyś mieszkał na Merkurym przez kilka dni, zobaczyłbyś jak bardzo wasza społeczność różni się od naszej. Zresztą... To by było na tyle. Miło się gadało, ale muszę już iść. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Panowie - zwrócił się do dwóch stojących nieopodal żołnierzy. - wyprowadźcie go. - Zaraz! Nie wyjaśniłeś mi o co chodzi z ręką Nicol. - Co tu dużo wyjaśniać? Nicol ma metalową rękę. Nicol otworzyła oczy. Oślepiło ją białe światło z neonowej lampy wiszącej nad nią. Wstała i rozejrzała się. Biała podłoga, białe ściany. Brak drzwi. - Wypuście mnie! - krzyknęła zaczęła walić rękami w ściany. Ani drgnęły. Chciała zmienić rękę w laser, ale nie mogła. Ktoś skutecznie zablokował jej możliwość metamorfozy. Nawet nie wiedziała, że tak się da. Ilekroć Nicol walnęła w ścianę, złamała kość, rozbiła głowę, nabiła guza czy siniaka, przez pokój przelatywało czerwone promieniowanie lasera medycznego, które łatało jej rany. Nicol nie mogła zrobić sobie krzywdy. Straciła rachubę czasu. Zaczynała wariować. Przestała myśleć o czymkolwiek z wyjątkiem ucieczki. Nagle jedna ze ścian zaczęła podnosić się do góry. Najwyraźniej to właśnie ukryte drzwi. Za nimi stał Jake. W pierwszej chwili Nicol go nie poznała. Ścisnęła prawą rękę i rzuciła się na niego, z zamiarem zmiażdżenia mu czaszki. Chłopak bez problemu zrobił unik, złapał ją i mocno do siebie przytulił. - Już dobrze Nicol. Już wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie pozwolę żeby stała ci się krzywda. Nicol przytuliła się do niego i wybuchła płaczem. Tego właśnie dnia postanowiła, że będzie najlepsza i najpiękniejsza. Tego też dnia nabawiła się klaustrofobii. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. - powiedział Fineasz, wyrywając Nicolę z zamyślenia. - Stąd powinniśmy dotrzeć do siedziby RO. - O ile nie ma tam Normbotów. - zauważył Ferb. - Dlaczego miałyby tam być Normboty? - spytała Nicol. - Przecież sama je tam sprowadziłaś. - powiedział Fineasz. - Słucham? Przecież mnie tu nie było. - A gdzie byłaś? - W naszym wymiarze. - Co? Jak? - Długo by opowiadać. Więc jak znalazły się tam te roboty? - Długo by opowiadać. - Mów, bo cię uduszę! - Sprowadził je robot, który podawał się za ciebie. - Przecież ja nie jestem robotem! - Ale masz metalową rękę. Pomyśleliśmy, że może cała jesteś z metalu. Inaczej byś nie przeżyła. No właśnie, jak ci się udało przeżyć? - Opowiem wam jak to wszystko się skończy. A nie przyszło wam do głowy, że jestem martwa? - Właściwie to tak, ale to nie zgadzało się z zasadą alternatywnych wymiarów. No wiesz, twoja alter-ego żyła. - Może... - przerwał im Ferb. - Wracajmy już do siedziby RO. Fineasz i Nicol tylko przytaknęli. 'Część 8' Fineasz, Ferb i Nicol doszli do siedziby RO. - Ani żywej duszy. - powiedziała Nicol rozglądając się dookoła. Wszędzie był bałagan, sprzęt, broń, żywność i ważne dokumenty. Wszystko porozrzucane dokoła. Ekran, za pomocą którego członkowie RO śledzili to co się dzieje na świecie, był zbity. Nikogo tutaj nie było. Ani ludzi, ani Normbotów. - Czyżby wszystkich wyłapali? - powiedział przerażony Fineasz. - Nie. - odparł Ferb. - Widziałem jak Fretka i parę innych osób, razem z nią, uciekło. - I wszyscy twierdzą, że to ja ich wydałam? - spytała Nicol, takim tonem jakby pytała co na kolację. Najwidoczniej ciekawiło ją to, aczkolwiek niezbyt się tym przejmowała. - Tak. To był ten robot, który podszywał się pod ciebie. - odparł Fineasz. - Dlaczego go tu wpuściliście? - Bo myśleliśmy, że to ty. - odparł zrezygnowany Fineasz. Już męczyły go te pytania Nicol. - Jak mogliście pomyśleć, że jestem robotem?! - spytała chyba po raz enty. Irytowało ją to, że przez jej prawą rękę, wszyscy pomyśleli, że cała jest z metalu, tylko dlatego, że pojawił się jakiś robot przypominający ludzki szkielet. - Tamten robot był bardzo przekonujący. - odparł Ferb po raz któryś tam. - Ehh... - westchnęła Nicol. - Nie dosz, że jakiś psychopata próbuje mnie zabić, to jeszcze jakiś Nicodroid się za mnie podszywa. - Nicol... - powiedział z przerażeniem Fineasz. - O jakim psychopacie ty mówisz? - Nieważne. Nic chcę was w to mieszać. Sama się nim zajmę. Wy musicie pomóc RO rozprawić się z Dundersztycem. - Nie ma komu pomagać. - Przecież Ferb twierdził, że część buntowników uciekła. - Tak, ale jak ich znaleźć? - Coś wymyślicie. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. - Ale zanim zabierzecie się za poszukiwania, moglibyście mi pomóc? - powiedziała pokazując im swoją prawą rękę. Do północnej siedziby RO zaczęło się zbierać coraz więcej żołnierzy z innych części Danville. - Nie dam sobie rady... - szeptała Izabela. - Nie potrafię być dowódcą... Nie poradzę sobie... - Ależ oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz. - wspierał ją Jeremiasz. - Dlaczego ty nie przejmiesz dowodzenia? - Bo nie mogę. Jesteś większa rangą ode mnie. - Ale nie czuję się na siłach. - Daj spokój! Najpierw Fretka, a teraz ty? - Izabela spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem. Jeremiasz uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. - Wierzę w ciebie. Poradzisz sobie. Fineasz spojrzał na Nicol ze smutkiem. - I co? - spytała. - Nic. - odparł rudowłosy. - Nic nie da się zrobić. Nie mam pojęcia jak zdjąć z twojej ręki tę rękawicę. Nicol spojrzała z nadzieją na Ferba. Ten tylko pokręcił głową na znak, że nie da się nic na to poradzić. - Dupa. - westchnęła Nicol. - Nigdy nie pozbędę się Jake'a. - Jake'a? - spytał Fineasz. - To on jest tym psychopatą, który chce cię zabić? - Tak. - To ten daleki potomek Fineasza, który chciał nas zabić i który był twoim chłopakiem? - spytał Ferb, aby się upewnić. - Tak. - To faktycznie przegrana sprawa. - powiedział Fineasz przypominając sobie jak miesiąc temu odbył podróż w czasie. W pewnym momencie tej przygody Nicol walczyła z Jake'm. Była na przegranej pozycji. Chłopak prawdopodobnie by ją zabił, gdyby nie pojawienie się potomków Fretki. - A może... - powiedział Fineasz. - A może znasz kogoś, kto zna Jake'a na tyle dobrze, że wiedziałby co na to poradzić? - Ja jestem jedyna osobą która zna Jake'a na wylot. Chociaż... Oczywiście! Wujek George! Fineaszu jesteś genialny! - wykrzyknęła Nicol, przytuliła Fineasza, otworzyła portal czasowo-wymiarowy i wskoczyła do niego, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć "ser". - No to... - powiedział Ferb. - Jak znajdziemy RO? - Wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Zabudujemy słodkościo-naprowadzacz, no wiesz, taki jak zrobiliśmy, żeby znaleźć Hika. - No i? - No i dzięki niemu znajdziemy Izabelę. Ona musi być razem z RO. Normboty jej nie porwały. - Eee... Nie masz lepszego pomysłu? - A co? Ten ci się nie podoba? Ferb wzruszył ramionami. - No to do roboty! - wykrzyknął pełen entuzjazmu Fineasz. Nicol stała przed drzwiami do gabinetu George'a Flynna. Stała tak od dłuższego czasu. Co ona mu powie? Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od wielu lat. Znaczy... rozmawiali, ale ich relacje ograniczały się do przełożony-podwładny. George wydawał rozkazy, Nicole je wykonywała, a potem meldowała, że „misja” (czytaj: bitwa, walka, atak) zakończona. Nie zawsze tak było. To George zabrał ją z Callisto. To on wychowywał ją i Jake'a. Był dla nich jak ojciec. Ale coś się zmieniło. To się zdarzyło kilka dni po śmierci Mike'a. George powiedział, że Nicola musi się przeprowadzić. Dowództwo obawiało się, że na Wenus może wybuchnąć bunt przeciwko władzy na Merkurym. Wenusjanie mieli powody, by wzniecić powstanie. Podczas bitew umierało więcej dorosłych z Wenus, niż dzieci z Merkurego. Wenusjanie nie mieli tak dobrych treningów jak Merkurjanie. Miało kto z Wenus miał szansę na zrobienie kariery, wsławienie się na placu boju, zdobycie sławy i jakiejś wysokiej rangi. Dowództwo stwierdziło, że jeśli ktoś z Wenus zrobi karierę, powstanie nie wybuchnie. Niestety nikomu z mieszkańców tej planety nie wróżyli takiej przyszłości. Za to Nicol, odkąd zastąpili jej prawą rękę metalową, wróżyli wielką karierę i sławę. Gdyby ona „pochodziła” z Wenus, Wenusjanie nie mieliby po co wszczynać buntu, bo skoro wielka Nicole zdobyła taką sławę, to oznacza, że każdy kto pochodzi z tej planety może się jakoś wybić i zasłynąć w „wielkim świecie”. Nicol nie była zachwycona przeprowadzką na Wenus. Mimo iż jej nowy dom posiadał wielkie wygody (nawet większe niż willa, w której mieszkała z Georgem i Jake'm), to jej się nie podobał. Głównie dlatego, że była tam zupełnie sama. Dziewczyna nie znosiła samotności. Miała dopiero dziesięć lat. Wtedy zaczęła oddalać się od Georga. Przestała mu ufać. Po kilku tygodniach pobytu na Wenus poznała Emily, która stała się jej najlepszą przyjaciółką... - Halo? Jake? - krzyczała Nicol przez videokomunikator. - Hej! Nicol! Dlaczego cię jeszcze nie ma? - odparł chłopak. - Ten głupi złom znów się popsuł! Nie chce odpalić! Nie zdążę na trening! - Co mówisz?! - krzyknął Jake. - O... mu... łaś...? Coś... i...prze...wa. Na ekranie (przypominającym ogromny telewizor plazmowy wbudowany w ścianę) zaczęły się pojawiać jakieś zakłócenia. Wkrótce twarz Jake'a zniknęła na dobre. Nicol zaczęła walić w ekran. - Głupia maszyna! - wykrzyknęła. - Głupi Wenus! - wykrzyknęła jeszcze głośniej. - I PRZEKLĘTA BURZA PISAKOWA! - wykrzyknęła tak głośno, że echo rozniosło się po całej willi. A warto było dodać, że to była naprawdę ogromna willa. Nicol wyjrzała przez okno. Oczywiście burza piaskowa wciąż trwała. Burze piaskowe występowały tu niemalże codziennie, ale dzisiejsza była wyjątkowo silna. - Nienawidzę tej planety. - wyszeptała ze złością. Podeszła do statku kosmicznego. Codziennie leciała nim na Merkurego, gdzie miała treningi. Dzisiaj ten złom nie chciał odpalić, a przez tę burzę piaskową straciła łączność z Merkurym. Nicol warknęła ze złością. Podeszła do drugiej maszyny, która służyła do przemieszczania się po planecie, co oznacza, że miała takie zastosowanie jak samochód, z tą różnicą, że unosiła się w powietrzu. Strongówna zasiadła za kierownicą. Włączyła autopilota i powiedziała. - Kieruj do kwatery głównej w najbliższym miasteczku. Pojazd odpalił i zaczął jechać w wyznaczonym kierunku. Nicol nie widziała drogi. Cały świat przysłaniał ten piasek. Podróż trwała bardzo długo. Nie zajmowałaby tyle czasu, gdyby Nicol zgodziła się zamieszkać w mieście, tak jak początkowo proponował jej George. Dziewczyna jednak stwierdziła, że nie chce się spotykać z tymi „wieśniakami”, jak nazywała mieszkańców Wenus. Wkrótce jej poduszkowiec zderzył się z jakimś innym pojazdem. - Co do...?! - wykrzyknęła wściekła Nicol. Spróbowała odpalić pojazd. Bez skutku. - No nie! Co za złom! - wykrzyknęła i otworzyła drzwi do statku. To samo zrobił kierowca pojazdu, z którym się zderzyła. - Jak jeździsz baranie?! Że ja?! Chyba ty! - wykrzyknęła Nicol i ten drugi kierowca jednocześnie. - Przez ciebie starł mi się nowy lakier! - wykrzykną kierowca. Burza piaskowa zakłócała nieco jego głos, przez co trudni było stwierdzić jakiej płci jest i w jakim jest wieku. - A ja przez ciebie nie mogę odpalić! - odwarknęła Nicol. - Oh. - kierowca trochę się speszył. - Jak chcesz to mogę cię podrzucić. „Bez łaski!” już miała odkrzyknąć Nicol, ale się powstrzymała. Stwierdziła, że już woli jechać z tym typkiem niż zostać sama na tej pustyni. - Dobra. - odparła i podeszła do statku. Kierowca wyciągną do niej rękę. Nicol już miała mu podać swoją, ale zobaczyła, że ręka tej osoby jest zielona. „Elffin!” - pomyślała. Nie znosiła elffinów. Kosmici podobni do ludzi, jednak skórę mieli pokrytą jakimś obrzydliwym śluzem. Nicol nie podała ręki temu kosmicie. Wsiadła do statku bez jego pomocy. Teraz mogła się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Przez burzę piaskową niewiele widziała. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że kierowca to dziewczyna i to najprawdopodobniej w jej wieku. Nicol rozsiadła się wygodnie, założyła nogę na nogę, złożyła ręce na piersi i spojrzała dumnie przed siebie, robiąc obrażoną minę, tak aby elffinka, która jej towarzyszyła, poczuła się winna zniszczeniu jej statku. Nicol odniosła zamierzony efekt, bo elffinka zarumieniła się ze wstydu. - Więc... Dokąd jedziesz? - spytała. - Do najbliższego miasteczka. - odparła sucho Nicol. - To dobrze, bo ja też. Nicol nie odpowiedziała. Elffinka zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. - Jak się nazywasz? Nicol nie odpowiedziała. - Bo ja jestem Emily Fletcher. Nicol nie odpowiedziała. Wciąż patrzyła przed siebie. Na jej twarzy oprócz zawziętości pojawiła się wściekłość Emily patrząc na nią cała pokryła się rumieńcem. Speszyła się na dobre. Odpaliła statek i już się nie odzywała. Wkrótce dziewczyny dojechały. Zaczęły mijać jakieś domy mieszkalne. Tak właśnie wyglądało Wenusjańskie miasteczko. Wszędzie domy. A w środku tej „metropolii” ogromny budynek. W środku tego ogromnego budynku znajdowały się inne mniejsze budynki - sklepy, kawiarenki, budynek treningowy i kwatera główna, zwana też główną centralą, skąd można było się „oficjalnie” komunikować z największą kwaterą główną na Wenus (znajdującą się w stolicy Wenus) oraz z kwaterami na Merkurym. Ten ogromny budynek, w którym znajdowało się tyle niezwykłych miejsc, miał służyć jako ochrona przed burzą piaskową. Właściwie to tylko ten ogromny budynek był miastem. Tam można było spotkać znajomych, pozwiedzać, pospacerować. Tam toczyło się życie. Domy otaczające „serce miasta” (jak nazywano ten budynek) pełniły tylko taką funkcję, że rodziny tam mieszkające przychodziły tylko po to by tam spać (ewentualnie jeść, ale częściej jadało się w sercu miasta). Wkrótce Emily i Nicol tam dotarły. Bramy serca miasta otworzyły się. Emily wjechała do środka i zaparkowała. - Założę się, że idziesz na trening. Możesz pójść ze mną jeśli chcesz. - zaproponowała Fletcherówna i nagle usłyszała odgłos trzaskanych drzwi. Nicol wyszła z poduszkowca nie zainteresowana propozycją Emily. Elffinka wyszła z pojazdu i spojrzała na oddalającą się dziewczynę. - Oh... no cóż... - powiedziała zasmucona. - Jak nie, to nie. Strongówna szła w stronę głównej centrali. Weszła do środka i podeszła do recepcjonistki. - W czym mogę ci pomóc młoda damo? - Skontaktuj się z centralą główną na Merkurym. Oczywiście chodzi mi o centralę główną w stolicy. - Ha, ha, ha! Na Merkurym! Chyba zwariowałaś! - Nie, nie zwariowałam. Masz to zrobić natychmiast, albo pożałujesz! - Uważaj na swój ton młoda panno! Bo to ty pożałujesz! Czy nie powinnaś być na treningu?! - Powinnam. Ale mój statek się zepsuł i nie chce dolecieć na Merkurego. - Ha, ha, ha! Na Merkurego! Nicol zmrużyła groźnie oczy. - Niedawno przeprowadziłam się ze stolicy Wenus w okolice tego miasteczka. Osiągnęłam tam ogromne sukcesy, dzięki czemu dostałam stypendium i mogę się szkolić na wojowniczkę w stolicy Merkurego. - powiedziała bezbłędnie historyjkę wymyśloną przez Georga. Mężczyzna kazał jej opowiadać ją każdemu, kogo spotka na Wenus. - Nie wierzę ci. A nawet gdyby, to przez tę przeklętą burzę nie mogę się z nimi skontaktować. To najgorsza burza jak odwiedziła tę planetę od ostatnich dziesięciu lat! - Świetnie. - wyszeptała sarkastycznie Nicol. - To jak ja się teraz dostanę na trening? Recepcjonista spojrzała na nią uważnie. „Ta dziewczyna naprawdę zwariowała.” - pomyślała. - Bez obaw. - powiedziała ostrożnie. - Skontaktuję się z centralą główną w stolicy Wenus. Może oni coś poradzą. Ty tymczasem idź na trening. - Jak mam niby iść na trening...?! - Nicol nie dokończyła, bo kobieta jej przerwała: - Na trening w tym mieście. - Co? Aaa... Nie dzięki, wolę poczekać tutaj. - Nalegam: idź! Chłopcy! - wykrzyknęła kobieta. Wkrótce pojawiły się dwa osiłki. - Zaprowadźcie tę dziewczynę na trening. Mężczyźni złapali Nicol za ramiona i wyprowadzili z centrali. Strongówna postanowiła się nie opierać. Tymczasem kobieta włączyła videokomunikator i skontaktowała się ze stolicą. - Halo! Przyślijcie tu mały garnizon. Mam tu dziesięcioletnią wariatkę, którą trzeba zabrać do Madhouse. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się niebezpiecznie. Madhouse był miejscem gdzie wywożono wariatów i próbowano ich „wyleczyć”. To całe leczenie to było przede wszystkim bicie, poniżanie, elektrowstrząsy i inne rzeczy, które tak naprawdę doprowadzały do utraty zmysłów, a potem do śmierci. Nikt kto wszedł do Madhouse jako pacjent, już z niego nie wyszedł. 'Część 9' Ostrzeżenie= Ta część strony zawiera wulgaryzmy i drastyczne treści! Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! |-|Fabuła= Osiłki wprowadzili Nicol do budynku treningowego. - Trenerze, przyprowadziliśmy uciekinierkę! Wkrótce podszedł do nich jakiś umięśniony mężczyzna. „To ma być trener?” - pomyślała Nicol. - „Żałosne.” Miała poniekąd rację. Trenerzy z Merkurego wyglądali o wiele groźniej. - Nie znam jej. - odparł trener. - Oczywiście, że nie znasz. - powiedziała Nicol. - Trenowałam gdzie indziej. - Czyżby? A przypadkiem nie uciekałaś przed treningami? Nicol nie odpowiedziała. Nie miała zamiaru kłócić się z kimś kogo uważała za żałosnego. - Żałosna dziewczynka. - najwidoczniej słowo "żałosne" było bardzo popularne w tych czasach. - Powinieneś dać jej niezły wycisk. - powiedział jeden z osiłków do trenera i popchnął Nicol w jego stronę. Dziewczyna nie stawiała oporu. Miała zawziętą minę, po której nie można było niczego wywnioskować. „Te wieśniaki pożałują, że mnie spotkali.” - uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Trener stanął obok Nicol i dał jej znak, by szła za nim. Wkrótce stanęli przed sceną przypominającą ring bokserski. Trener i Nicola weszli na niego. - Drodzy uczniowie! - wykrzykną trener. - Mamy tu zawziętą dziewczynkę, która przez całe swe życie opuszczała treningi. Najwyższy czas, by dać jej porządną lekcję! Kto się na to zdobędzie? Wszyscy podbiegli do ringu. Każdy był gotów zdzielić nową koleżankę. - Skoro chcecie dać mi „porządną lekcję”, to niech pokaże mi co umie najlepszy z was. - powiedziała Nicol. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. - To wariatka! - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Trener też śmiał się szyderczo. - Wedle życzenia! - powiedział. Wtedy na ring wszedł muskularny siedemnastolatek. Trener zszedł z ringu i zaśmiał się szyderczo. Wtedy do trenera podbiegła Emily. - Panie trenerze, co pan robi?! Przecież on ją zabije! - No i dobrze. - odparł trener. - Nikt nie będzie jej żałował. - Uciekaj! - krzyknęła Emily patrząc na Nicol. Starała się przekrzyczeć wrzawę panującą dookoła. Wszyscy krzyczeli, żeby siedemnastolatek zmiażdżył Nicol. Wkrótce chłopak zaczął atakować. Nicol nie kontratakowała, tylko robiła zgrabne uniki. - Tylko na tyle cię stać?! - krzyczała do niego. Nastolatek był koszmarnie wściekły. Zapomniał jak się powinno walczyć, starał się tylko złapać Nicol i zrobić z niej krwawą miazgę. Tłumy przyglądające się ich walce powoli cichły. Chłopak już dawno powinien był zmiażdżyć Nicol. Dziewczyna wykorzystała jego zmęczenie. Złapała go za dłoń, kopnęła w brzuch, a rękę porządnie wykręciła. Chłopak jękną z bólu. Dziewczyna złapała go za ramiona, przeskoczyła i kopnęła w plecy. Chłopak zachwiał się, ale nie przewrócił. Wtedy Nicol kucnęła i "podcięła" mu nogi. Chłopak padł na twarz. Na widowni zrobiło się zupełnie cicho. Nicol złapała chłopaka za włosy, przyciągnęła do krawędzi i zrzuciła z ringu. - Kto następny? - spytała. Nikt nie raczył się odezwać. - A może pan, panie trenerze? Wszyscy spojrzeli na trenera. Ten zdjął koszulkę i wszedł na ring. Tym razem nie było żadnych wiwatów, czy braw. Wszyscy czekali na rozwój wydarzeń w milczeniu. - Ta dziewczyna jest jakaś dziwna. - powiedział jeden z osiłków do drugiego. - Może już wracajmy? - Przełożona kazała nam jej pilnować. - Dlaczego? - Bo ona nie może uciec. Emily zaczęła przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie. - Dlaczego? - Bo mają ją zawieść do Madhouse. Emily zakryła usta z przerażenia i spojrzała na Nicol. Tymczasem brunetka patrzyła z szyderczym uśmiechem na trenera. Nie miała zamiaru grać mu na na nerwach, ani pozbawić przytomności, jak swojego poprzedniego przeciwnika. Z trenerem nie będzie się cackać. Trenera poważnie nie pobije. Trenera zabije. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i prawą ręką walnęła w szczękę. Ten padł. Wciąż był przytomny. Miał złamaną szczękę, a z jego ust zaczęła lecieć krew. Dziewczyna zmieniła swoją rękę w metalową i rozcięła mu brzuch. Następnie z powrotem zmieniła ją w zwykłą, rozdarła mu skórę na brzuchu, wsadziła do środka obie ręce, wyrwała mu flaki i zmiażdżyła. Na ringu pozostała ogromna kałuża krwi trenera. Nicol, też miała całe ręce i nogi w jego krwi. Dziewczyna wstała dumna ze swojego dzieła i rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią z przerażeniem. - Co się tak gapicie? Nigdy nie widzieliście krwi? Nigdy nikogo nie zabiliście? To co z was za żołnierze?! Nicol zeszła z ringu. Wszyscy oddalali się od niej, jakby w obawie, że ich też zabije. Tylko Emily się jej nie bała. Podbiegła do niej i powiedziała: - Musisz uciekać! - A to niby czemu? - Bo chcą cię wywieźć do Madhouse. - Do wariatkowa? - Tak! - Dziwie, że na Wenusie znajduje się wszystko co najgorsze, a na Merkurym wszystko co najlepsze. - Musisz uciekać! - Ani mi się śni! - Chyba nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji... - Chyba nie wiesz z kim rozmawiasz. - Nicole uśmiechnęła się. - Oczywiście, że Nie wiem. - odparła Emily. - Nie przedstawiłaś mi się. - A, no tak. Nicole Strong, jestem. - To imię nic mi nie mówi. Nicoli zrzedła mina. No cóż... bitwa, w której odpaliła laser odbyła się całkiem niedawno. Nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć. Nicol wzruszyła ramionami i już miała odejść, ale nagle zatrzymała się. - Właściwie dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc? - spytała. Emily wzruszyła ramionami. - A bo ja wiem... Po prostu martwię się o ciebie. - Przecież się w ogóle nie znamy. Emily nie odpowiedziała. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego chce pomóc Nicol. Czuła obowiązek czuwania nad nią, odkąd przywiozła ją do miasta. Wtedy drzwi budynku otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł garnizon żołnierzy. - O nie! - powiedziała Emily. - Przyszli po ciebie! Na czele garnizonu stała recepcjonistka, która ich wezwała, a obok niej szedł znajomy Nicoli żołnierz. Dziewczyna nie mogła sobie przypomnieć skąd go pamięta. Strongówna zaczęła iść im na przeciw. Nie spuszczała wzroku ze znajomego żołnierza, usiłując sobie przypomnieć skąd go zna. I w końcu sobie przypomniała! To był ten sam człowiek, z którym walczyła po tym jak wpadła w szał po śmierci Mike'a. Ten sam żołnierz ogłuszył ją i zabrał do głównego dowództwa. Nicol zrobiła się czerwona jak burak. Nie miała pojęcia, że ten człowiek jest z Wenus! Gardziła ludźmi pochodzącymi z tej planety. Było jej wstyd, że dała się pokonać jakiemuś marnemu żołnierzykowi z Wenus. Wtedy Nicolę zobaczyła recepcjonistka. - To ona! - wrzasnęła, pokazując ją palcem. - To ta wariatka! Zabierzcie ją! Banda żołnierzy zaczęła biec w stronę Nicol. - Wiejemy! - wykrzyknęła Emily, łapiąc Nicolę za rękę. Strongówna wyrwała się z jej uścisku i spojrzała na recepcjonistkę. - Wariatka?! - wykrzyknęła. - Ty debilko! Wiesz z kim masz do czynienia?! Wtedy Nicola została rozpoznana przez żołnierza idącego obok recepcjonistki. Stanął on w miejscu, sparaliżowany ze strachu. Doskonale pamiętał jak dziewczyna odpaliła swój laser. W krótką chwilę zamieniła tysiące ludzi w garstkę popiołu. Mężczyzna widząc swoich żołnierzy zbliżających się do Nicoli krzyknął: - Stójcie! Żołnierze spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Zostawcie ją! - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - wykrzyknęła recepcjonistka. - To wariatka! Żołnierz spojrzał na nią unosząc brew. - No co? Rozumiem, że jesteś zasłużonym żołnierzem i dowódcą sił Wenus, ale ta dziewczyna jest chora na umyśle! Trzeba ją zabrać do Madhouse! - Prędzej ciebie tam zabiorą. - powiedziała dziesięciolatka podchodząc do nich, następnie spojrzała na żołnierza: - Więc mnie pamiętasz? - Ty ją znasz? - spytała recepcjonistka. - Tak. To jedna z najbardziej zasłużonych żołnierzy. Brała udział w wielu bitwach. Poznaliśmy się trzy miesiące temu. Wszyscy ludzie zebrani dookoła, zaczęli przysłuchiwać się tej rozmowie z wielką uwagą. - W tej bitwie, która była skazana na klęskę, gdyby jedna żołnierzy nie odpaliła lasera, który miała w ręce? - spytał ktoś z tłumu. - Tak. - odparł żołnierz. - To ona odpaliła ten laser. - powiedział wskazując na Nicol. Reakcja ludzi zgromadzonych dookoła była natychmiastowa. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować i bić jej brawo. Byli podekscytowani tym, że mogą gościć kogoś tak sławnego. Już całkiem zapomnieli, że Nicol zabiła ich trenera. Emily spojrzała na Strongównę z nieukrywanym podziwem. Nicol uśmiechnęła się do niej. To był początek wspaniałej przyjaźni. Nicole uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. „Straciłam wujka, ale zyskałam przyjaciółkę.” - pomyślała. Spojrzała na drzwi z napisem „George Flynn”. Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. 'Część 10' Fineasz i Ferb szli w tunelu po torach. Fineasz trzymał w ręku słodkościo-naprowadzacz, mający ich doprowadzić do Izabeli, a tym samym do Ruchu Oporu. Nagle „GPS” zaczął pikać, dając chłopcom do zrozumienia, że są już na miejscu. Ironia polegała na tym, że nadal stali w tunelu na środku torów. - No co jest? - powiedział Fineasz. - Mówiłem, że to nie wypali. - powiedział Ferb wzruszając ramionami. - Twój słodkościo-naprowadzacz namierzył, wcale nie wyglądającą na słodką, gumę do rzucia przyklejoną do torów. - Co za idiota przykleja gumę do torów? - spytał ze złością Fineasz. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie z politowaniem. - Buford. - powiedzieli jednocześnie. Nagle zobaczyli na drugim końcu torów, wagonik, który jechał prosto na nich. - Już po nas! - krzyknął Fineasz. Z wagoników jadących w ich stronę można było usłyszeć krzyk: - Hamuj! Wagoniki zatrzymały się tuż przed Fineaszem i Ferbem. Siedząca w pierwszym wagoniku Izabela z drugiego wymiaru i stojący na torach Fineasz, zderzyli się nosami. Izabela popchnęła Fineasza i wysiadła z wagoniku. - A co wy robicie na środku torów? - spytała. - Szukamy was. - odparł rudowłosy. - Jak uciekliście z lochów Dundersztyca? - Nicol nam pomogła. - To pewnie wszczepiła wam jakiś nadajnik! - Spokojnie Izabelo! To nie był ten robot. To prawdziwa Nicol. Ona żyje! - Co?! Jak to? - Nie chciała nam tego wyjaśniać. Powiedziała, że ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie i, że podróżuje w czasie i przestrzeni. - Nie chce mi się w to wierzyć, ale niech będzie. - Podróżuje w czasie i przestrzeni?! - wykrzyknął doktor Baljeet, siedzący w trzecim wagonie. - To znaczy, że zwariuje. Fineasz i Ferb spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na Baljeeta. - On twierdzi, że jak ktoś podróżuje w czasie, to prędzej czy później wariuje. - wyjaśniła im Izabela. - No więc, zabierzemy was do siedziby na północy, gdzie są wasi przyjaciele z waszego wymiaru i odeślemy was z powrotem. - Ale mieliśmy przecież zbudować roboty, które pokonają Normboty Dundersztyca. - Nie. To nasza wojna. Wy musicie wracać do swojego wymiaru. - Ale już zaczęliśmy je budować. Niedługo je skończymy. Wszystko jest w waszej siedzibie. - Tylko, że w tej siedzibie są też Normboty. - Nie ma ich. - Co? - Byliśmy tam przed chwilą. Nie ma tam Normbotów, ani żadnych kamer. Uważam, że Dundersztyc wysłał je, by wytrącić was z równowagi i was zastraszyć. - W porządku. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że musicie się stąd zabierać. - Izabelo. - powiedział doktor Baljeet. - Fretka stwierdziła, że oni mogą nam pomóc. Ja też tak uważam. Trzeba to jak najszybciej skończyć. Druga Izabela spojrzała na doktora Baljeeta. - No dobra. - zwróciła się do chłopców. - Wsiadajcie. W północnej siedzibie RO zostali tylko Milly, Buford, Baljeet i Izabela z pierwszego wymiaru oraz nieprzytomny Fineasz z drugiego wymiaru, druga Fretka, która przy nim czuwała, drugi Ferb, któremu Fretka zabroniła iść, druga Nicol, która opiekowała się Fineaszem, drugi Buford, który nie chciał zostawić Nicoli i drugi Jeremiasz, który miał zamiar przemówić Fretce do rozsądku. - Fretko, musisz przejąć dowodzenie. Izabela sama sobie nie poradzi. - Jeremiasz ma rację. Zajmę się Fineaszem. - powiedziała Cola. - Nie. - odparła zawzięta Fretka. - Gdzie są te szczęśliwe dni, wydają się trudne do odnalezienia. - zaśpiewał Jeremiasz. Wyszedł z pokoju, po czym zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie. - Próbowałam dostrzec do Ciebie, ale ty zamknąłeś swój umysł. Co się stało się z naszą miłością? Chciałabym to zrozumieć. Kiedyś było tak miło, było tak dobrze. Więc kiedy jesteś blisko mnie, kochana, nie słyszysz mojego S.O.S. ? Miłość, którą mi dałaś, nic więcej nie może mnie ocalić. S.O.S! Kiedy odeszłaś, jak mógłbym chociaż próbować cię gonić? Kiedy odeszłaś, spróbuje chociaż, ale jak mógłbym istnieć dalej? - Wydajesz się być daleko, mimo że jesteś obok. - zaśpiewała Fretka. Wstała ze krzesła i również oparła się o drzwi, o które z drugiej strony opierał się Jeremiasz. - Sprawiłeś, że czułam się żywa, ale boję się, że coś umarło. Naprawdę próbowałam sobie poradzić. Chciałabym to zrozumieć. Co się stało się z naszą miłością, kiedyś było tak dobrze. Więc kiedy jesteś blisko mnie, kochany, nie słyszysz mojego S.O.S. ? Miłość, którą mi dałeś, nic więcej nie może mnie ocalić. S.O.S! Kiedy odszedłeś, jak mogłabym chociaż próbować iść? Kiedy odszedłeś, spróbuje chociaż, jak mogłabym istnieć dalej? Jeremiasz otworzył owe drzwi. - Śpiewałaś. - powiedział uśmiechając się. - Tak jak ty. - Fretko, potrzebujemy cię. - Ale... Fineasz... - Nicola z nim zostanie. - A jak ktoś nas zaatakuje? - Nie zapominaj, że jest tu jeszcze Buford. - Znam się trochę na budowaniu. - odezwał się drugi Ferb. - Mógłbym dokończyć roboty, które zaczęli budować Fineasz i Ferb z innego wymiaru. A pewnie ich przyjaciele, by mi pomogli. - No dobrze. - powiedziała Fretka. - Chodźmy. Nicol rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Zamiast ścian były ogromne ekrany. Przed sobą zobaczyła fotel, na którym ktoś siedział. Tym kimś był oczywiście wujek George. Wyglądał niemalże jak Jake, z tą różnicą, że miał zmarszczki i siwiznę we włosach. Mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela, by zobaczyć kto to przyszedł. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczył, że to jego dawna wychowanka. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, jakby szukała łatwej drogi ucieczki. - Nicol? - spytał mężczyzna. - Witaj... wujku. - odparła. George po prostu podszedł do niej i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. Kiedy ją puścił, dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Nie spodziewałam się takiego powitania. - powiedziała. - Nicol, martwiłem się o ciebie. - Nie miałeś powodów by się martwić. Ale teraz masz. Jake chce mnie zabić. - Wiem o tym. - I go nie powstrzymałeś?! - Już dawno przewyższył moje umiejętności. Nie mam z nim szans. Ty też nie. - Owszem! Nie mam bo on mnie śledzi! George... dlaczego ja mam w ręku nadajnik?! Dlaczego miałam treningi z Jake'm? On jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na świecie, będącą w stanie mnie zabić! George wytłumacz mi to wszystko! Mężczyzna westchną. - Nicol... zamontowaliśmy ci w ręku nadajnik na wypadek gdybyś zapragnęła nas zdradzić. Jake'owi daliśmy naprowadzacz, by w takim wypadku mógł cię zlikwidować. Nicol złapała się za głowę. - Dlaczego akurat on? - Bo tylko on potrafił z tobą walczyć, w razie gdybyś miała rozłożoną prawą rękę. Tylko on dałby radę cię zabić. - Czy wiesz jak to zdjąć? - spytała pokazując swoją prawą rękę, a na niej metalową rękawiczkę. - Jake ma przy sobie pilot. Wystarczy nacisnąć czerwony guzik. - Świetnie! - wyszeptała sarkastycznie Nicol. Wtedy otworzył się portal międzyczasowy, a z niego wyskoczyła Emily. - Nicol, Jake jest wściekły! - Emily spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem, z jej oczu zaczęły powoli lecieć łzy. - Nie zabił mnie tylko dlatego, żebym ci powiedziała, że ma dość tych podchodów i, że przy najbliższej okazji cię zabije. - Emily wybuchła płaczem i przytuliła się do Nicol. Strongówna starała się uwolnić z uścisku Emily, mówiąc przy tym: - Spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie. Kiedy w końcu się wyswobodziła, popchnęła Emily w stronę wyjścia i sama poszła za nią. Przez to wszystko co się działo, całkiem zapomniała spytać o pochodzenie swojego nazwiska - czy ma je po rodzicach, czy może nadali jej je potomkowie Fineasza i Ferba. - Uważaj na siebie, Nicol. - powiedział George, kiedy wychodziła. - I czego się dowiedziałaś? - spytała Emily wycierając nos. - Wiesz jak zdjąć tę rękawiczkę? - Wiem. Nie będzie łatwo. - Jak? - Jake ma pilota. Trzeba mu go zabrać i nacisnąć czerwony guzik. - Świetnie. - powiedziała sarkastycznie Emily. - Emily. Wracaj do Gabe'a. - Co? - Wracaj do niego. Wiem, że ci się podoba. - Nie zostawię cię! Poza tym ja nie podobam się mu. - Skąd ten wniosek? Oczywiście, że mu się podobasz! - Nicol zaśmiała się. - Widziałam jak na ciebie patrzy. - Może i tak, ale nigdy nie zechce się ze mną związać. - Niby dlaczego? - Nicol, jestem hybrydą. - No i co z tego? - To, że jestem bezpłodna. - Emily, nie sądzę, żeby on zwrócił na to uwagę. - Nicol! Jak ty byś się czuła, gdybyś nie mogła mieć dzieci? Nicol przygryzła wargę. Zawsze się cieszyła, że hybrydy są bezpłodne. Inaczej na świecie roiłoby się od mieszańców i mutantów. Teraz miała przez to jakieś niejasne poczucie winy. - Nie wiem. - odparła, po czym dodała: - Chodźmy. Czeka mnie walka z Jake'm. Obawiam się, że to może się źle skończyć... 'Część 11' Do siedziby RO przybył wagon z Milly, Bufordem, Baljeetem i Izabelą z pierwszego wymiaru oraz Fretką i Jeremiaszem z drugiego wymiaru. Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo, widząc Fretkę. Izabela zaś, po zauważeniu Fineasza podbiegła do niego i go przytuliła. - Łał, Izabelo. Myślałem, że ci się znudziłem. - Oczywiście, że nie! Ja cię wciąż kocham! - Izabelo, mam do ciebie prośbę. - Tak? - Nie zrywaj ze mną więcej. - Dobrze. Usta Izabeli i Fineasza połączyły się w pocałunku. Kiedy się zakocham, Chcę być blisko ciebie. - Buford. - chłopak usłyszał za sobą szept, dochodzący ze składzika z bronią. Niezauważony przez nikogo wszedł do środka. Zobaczył przed sobą Nicolę i jakąś kosmitkę. Podbiegł do Strongówny i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. - Ty żyjesz. - wyszeptał. - Tak. Jeszcze żyję. - Co oznacza to „jeszcze”? - To, że ja... - Nicol jest ścigana przez swojego byłego chłopaka. - wyjaśniła kosmitka. - A konkretnie przez Jake'a. Nicole obawia się, że tego nie przeżyje. - Chciałam się tylko pożegnać. - wyszeptała Nicol uśmiechając się smutno. - Jak to? - Buford spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Po chwili zwrócił się do Emily: - Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - Jestem Emily, najlepsza przyjaciółka Nicol. Miło mi. Niestety teraz musimy już iść. Emily otworzyła portal wymiarowy i wskoczyła do środka. Nicol pocałowała Buforda na pożegnanie i wskoczyła za nią. - Zaraz! - krzyknął Buford i wskoczył za nimi. Portal się zamkną. Stephanie i Thaddeus siedzieli przed portalem i znudzeni patrzyli na błoto stworzone przez Thaddeusa. - No gdzie oni są? - wykrzyknęła Stephanie. - Już się zciemnia, a ich jeszcze nie ma! Ja chcę już rozdzielić Nicolę i Ferba! - Cierpliwości. - powiedział Thaddeus przez zaciśnięte zęby, jemu też zaczynało brakować cierpliwości. - Cierpliwości. - Ja nie chcę być cierpliwa! Ja chcę Ferba! - Stephanie. - dziewczyna odwróciła się. Zobaczyła Thora idącego w jej stronę z różą. - Thor, co ty wyrabiasz?! - krzyknął Thaddeus patrząc na brata. - Stephanie. - powiedział Thor patrząc jej w oczy. Dziewczyna po prostu się na niego gapiła, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Steph, wiem, że podoba ci się Ferb. Wiem, że za wszelką cenę chcesz rozdzielić jego i Nicol. Ale po co zawracać sobie głowę kimś kto nie jest ciebie wart? Od pierwszego wejrzenia mi się spodobałaś. Pozwól mi, a uczynię cię najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. - powiedział podając jej różę. Dziewczyna na chwilę zaniemówiła, a potem odparła, rumieniąc się: - Rany. Nikt mi jeszcze czegoś tak miłego nie powiedział. - powiedziała biorąc od niego różę. - Dobrze. Dam ci tę szansę. - Ej! - wykrzyknął Thaddeus. - A co z naszym planem? - Wypchaj się. - odparła Steph, biorąc Thora za rękę. Kiedy się zakocham, Czuję się jak w niebie. - Gdzie jest Buford?! - wykrzyknęła Milly rozglądając się dookoła. Podeszła do drugiej Fretki i powiedziała: - Nasz Buford gdzieś zniknął. - Nie martw się. Prędzej czy później się znajdzie. - odparła Fretka, przyglądając się robotom stworzonym przez Fineasza i Ferba. Maszyny wychodziły z siedziby RO. - Ale... - Teraz najważniejsza jest walka z Dundersztycem. Nie ma sensu wzbudzać niepotrzebnej paniki. - A co z Bufordem? - Znajdzie się. - Normboty nadchodzą. - powiedziała Katie, zastępująca Gretę, która została złapana przez Dundersztyca. left|250pxNicol i Emily rozglądały się dookoła. - Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy?! - wykrzyknęła Nicol. - Jak to „gdzie”? W lesie. - odparł Buford. - Buford! A co ty tu robisz?! - Nie myślałaś chyba, że tak po prostu dam ci odejść? Wtedy przed nimi otworzył się portal czasowo-wymiarowy. Z niego wyszedł Jake. - Koniec tej zabawy, Nicol. - powiedział wyjmując miecz. Dziewczyna zrobiła to samo. Roboty Fineasza i Ferba, wraz z Ruchem Oporu i przybyszami z pierwszego wymiaru stanęły na przeciwko Normbotów, na czele których nie stał Dundersztyc, lecz Nicodroid. - Ty przebrzydła żmijo! - wykrzyknęła pierwsza Milly. - Mielismy cię za przyjaciółkę! - Ha, ha! - zaśmiała się Nicodroid. - Nie zawsze warto ufać wszystkim dookoła. - Fineasz, - powiedział pierwszy Ferb do brata. - nie powiedziałeś im, że to nie jest prawdziwa Nicol? - Ups... Zapomniałem. Ale to chyba nic istotnego. - Zniszczymy cię! Osobiście cię zabiję! - wykrzyknęła z wściekłością druga Fretka. Nie znosiła zdrajców. - Nie możemy jej zabić! - wykrzyknął drugi Buford zastawiając jej drogę. - Znasz zasadę alternatywnych wymiarów. Jeśli ona umrze, umrze też moja dziewczyna! - Buford, nie mamy wyboru! - Nie pozwolę ci jej zabić, choćbym sam miał zginąć! - A może to jednak istotne... - powiedział pierwszy Fineasz i już miał podejść do Fretki i Buforda, i powiedzieć im prawdę, jednak w tym momencie Fretka wykrzyknęła: - Atak! Nicol rzuciła się na Jake'a. Ten skutecznie osłaniał się przed jej ciosami, a nawet kontratakował. W oczach obojga nie było litości. Dawni przyjaciele zamienili się w najgorszych wrogów. - Muszę jej pomóc! - wykrzyknął Buford i już miał podbiec do walczących, jednak Emily go przytrzymała. - Jak?! - wykrzyknęła. - Jak tylko do nich podbiegniesz, potnął cię na kawałki! - Mam stać i patrzeć?! W tym momencie miecz Jake'a przeciął Nicoli plecy w pionie. Nie uszkodził kręgosłupa, była to tylko rana powierzchowna, jednak wystarczyła, by wytrącić Nicolę z równowagi. Dziewczyna z krzykiem upadła. To musiało boleć. Miecz był elektryczny. Oprócz rany, z której zaczęła wypływać krew, zostawił okropne poparzenia. Buford, widząc to, z krzykiem zaczął biec w stronę Jake'a. Ten odwrócił się z krwiożerczym uśmiechem, gotowy przeciąć Buforda w pół. Nicol zareagowała natychmiast. Nie zważając na ból w plecach, podniosła się i walnęła obcasem Jake'a w tył głowy. Ten wściekł się i odwrócił w stronę Nicol. W międzyczasie Buford wskoczył Jake'owi na plecy. Ten mimo, że był szczuplejszy, miał lepszą kondycję, był silniejszy i zwalił z siebie Buforda. W tym momencie wypadło mu coś z kieszeni. - Pilot! - krzyknęła Nicol. Emily zaczęła biec w stronę pilota. Jake chciał zrobić podobnie, lecz Nicol zagrodziła mu drogę. Elffinka nacisnęła przycisk na pilocie, dzięki czemu z ręki Strongówny opadła rękawiczka. Dziewczyna przemieniła swoją rękę w węża. - Myślisz, że tak mnie pokonasz? - Jake wyszczerzył złośliwie zęby. - Jeśli tak, to się mylisz! - Przynajmiej wyjmę z ręki ten głupi nadajnik. - Nie wyjmiesz. Bo będziesz martwa! - Nie zabijesz mojej dziewczyny! - wykrzyknął Buford i rzucił w Jake'a kamieniem. Trafił go w ramię, jednak nie spowodował żadnych obrażeń. Jednakże ten maleńki kamień wystarczył, by wytrącić Flynna z równowagi. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi swojego byłego, Nicola wytrąciła mu z ręki miecz i za pomocą swojej metalowej ręki zamienionej w węża, związała go i przydusiła do drzewa. Walka w drugim wymiarze trwała. Roboty stworzone przez Fineasza i Ferba oraz członkowie RO walczyli z Normborami Dundersztyca. Tymczasem druga Fretka, druga Izabela, drugi Jeremiasz i drugi Buford otoczyli Nicoldroida. Wciąż mieli tego robota za Nicol z pierwszego wymiaru. - Nie możemy jej zabić. - powiedział drugi Buford. - Znacie zasadę alternatywnych wymiarów. Jeśli ona zginie, umrze też moja dziewczyna. - To co niby zamierzasz zrobić? - spytała druga Izabela. - Możemy ją związać i uwięzić. - To się nie uda. - Masz lepszy pomysł? - Nie. - Wygląda na to, że nie mamy wyboru. Nicol patrzyła na Jake'a z wściekłością. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Przez rozcięcie na plecach traciła dużo krwi. - No na co czekasz, Nicol? - odezwał się Flynn. - Zabij mnie! No chyba, że nie potrafisz. - chłopak zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Potrafię, ale nie chcę. - odparła dziewczyna. - Znamy się od dziecka. Spędziliśmy tyle czasu razem... - Więc wróć ze mną jako moja dziewczyna. - Nie. Ja mam już chłopaka. - powiedziała Strongówna. W tym czasie podszedł do niej Buford. Nicol spojrzała mu w oczy. - I bardzo go kocham. - dodała, a następnie namiętnie go pocałowała. - Dosyć! - krzyknął Jake. Oglądanie jak Nicol całuje się z innym, to były dla niego najgorsze katusze. Nicol przestała całować Buforda. Wzięła swój miecz i podeszła do Jake'a. - Nie chcę cię zabijać, ale nie dajesz mi wyboru. - Wypuść mnie. - powiedział. - To koniec. Wygrałaś. Moja miłość do ciebie umarła. - Nicol, nie rób tego. - powiedziała Emily. Nicol jednak jej nie posłuchała. Uwolniła Jake'a i zamieniła swoją rękę w normalną. Chłopak ominął ją i podszedł do swojego miecza, który Nicol wytrąciła mu z ręki. Emily stanęła w pozycji bojowej sądząc, że Flynn znowu zaatakuje. Ten jednak złożył swój miecz i otworzył portal czasowy. - Potrafię pogodzić się z porażką. - powiedział patrząc na Emily, następnie zwrócił się do Nicol: - Wrócę. - powiedział. - Wrócę i to w najmniej oczekiwanym przez ciebie momencie. Wtedy się z tobą policzę. Jake wszedł przez portal i zniknął razem z nim. Nicoli zakręciło się w głowie i o mało co nie upadła na ziemię. W ostatniej chwili złapał ją Buford. 'Część 12' - Co się dzieje? - wykrzyknął przerażony chłopak. - Jak to co? - odparła Nicola sarkastycznie. - Nie widzisz, że krwawię? Mimo swojego swobodnego tonu nie była w stanie stanąć o własnych siłach. Buford wziął ją na ręce. Był przerażony widząc ile krwi ona traci. Nigdy nie bał się widoku krwi, ale to nie było przyjemne uczucie, widzieć jej krew na swoich rękach. - Musimy ją zabrać do 4556 roku. Tam ją wyleczymy. - odparła Emily otwierając portal czasowo-przestrzenny. Drugi Fineasz otworzył oczy. - Au! Moja głowa. - powiedział. - Fineasz! - wykrzyknęła druga Nicol. - Obudziłeś się! - Cola? Co się stało? - Zaatakowałeś Normbota, a on dał ci w łepetynę. - Chciałem zaimponować Izabeli, a pewnie wyszedłem na totalnego durnia. - Założę się, że takie wyjście na durnia bardziej ci pomoże zdobyć jej serce? - Dlaczego tak uważasz? - Pozwól, że zacytuję to co mówiła jak byłeś nieprzytomny: „Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! (...) Oczywiście, że on mi się podoba! Oby przeżył, bo muszę mu to powiedzieć.” - Naprawdę tak mówiła? - Myślisz, że bym cię oszukiwała? - Ale napewno mówiła o mnie? - Oczywiście. - Więc gdzie ona jest? - Na wojnie z Dundersztycem. Tak jak wszyscy. - Co?! Muszę tam iść! - Nic z tego! Będąc w takim stanie na nic im się nie przydasz. - To mam tu tak leżeć i czekać? - Tak! Nicol siedziała obok Emily. Na stole położyła swoją prawą rękę, która była rozłożona. Dosłownie. Emily starała się znaleźć w niej ukryty nadajnik. Jake zapowiedział zemstę, a Nicol nie chciała by znów ją zaskoczył, gdziekolwiek by nie była. Strongówna nie miała już rany na plecach. Nowoczesne lasery zrobiły swoje. Dziewczyna także była już po prysznicu. Jej kombinezon również był czysty mimo, iż nie był prany. Jak to się działo, że ubrania robiły się czyste, po zdjęciu ich? Tę tajemnicę znali tylko projektanci mody. Dziury zrobionej przez Jake'a też w nim nie było - zszyła się automatycznie. Buford chodził w to i z powrotem, patrząc co jakiś czas z niepokojem na Nicol. - Buford! Przestań łazić. Rozpraszasz mnie. - powiedziała Emily. - Uspokój się! - Jak nan być spokojny, kiedy grzebiesz mojej dziewczynie w ręce? - Muszę przecież jakoś znaleźć ten nadajnik. - Nie wiedziałam, że potrafię tak rozłożyć tę rękę. - wtrąciła Nicol. - Czuję się jakbym znowu była w szpitalu, kiedy mi ją przymocowywano. - Jest! - wykrzyknęła Emily j wyjęła z ręki Nicol mały nadajnik. - Możesz złożyć rękę. Nicol złożyła rękę w normalną. Poruszała trochę palcami i uśmiechnęła się do Buforda. - Widzisz. Wszystko w porządku. - Nareszcie! Musimy jeszcze wrócić do drugiego wymiaru. - Po co? Nie lepiej wrócić do domu? - Tam odbywa się walka z Dundersztycem... - I co z tego? - ...a dodatkowo jakiś robot podszywa się pod ciebie. - E, tam. I tak nikt nie uwierzy, że mogę być jakimś robotem. - A właśnie, że ktoś uwierzył. - Kto?! - No... wszyscy. - Co?! - Zrozum, wpadałaś do lawy a zasada alternatywnych wymiarów mówi... - Tak, tak. Znam tę zasadę. - No, więc Nicol z drugiego wymiaru żyła. Nagle zjawił się ten robot. Przypominał szkielet człowieka, a pod czaszką i metalowymi kośćmi miał schowane jakieś pudełka i mówił, że są w nich prawdziwe narządy. A jego prawa ręka była zamieniona w węża, takiego co ty możesz go zmieniać. - I na tej podstawie uwierzyliście, że to ja?! - No... Nicol z wściekłością walnęła prawą ręką w stół, robiąc przy tym dziurę w miejscu, w którym go uderzyła. - Ej! - wykrzyknęła Emily. - Nie zapominaj, że to mój dom. - Metal, który mam w ręce, - wycedziła Nicol, patrząc na Buforda. - potrafi zniszczyć wszystko! Czy ten robot potrafił zrobić to samo?! Poza tym ja mam metal tylko w ręce, a nie na całym ciele. - mówiła z wściekłością. - Ale... ale jak ci się udało nie zginąć, gdy wpadłaś do lawy? - W ostatniej chwili otworzyłam portal, przez który Nicol wpadła do mojego mieszkania. - odparła Emily. - Dosyć! Wracamy do drugiego wymiaru! - powiedziała Nicol, następnie zbliżyła się do Emily. - Żegnaj przyjaciółko. - powiedziała przytulając ją do siebie. Emily odwzajemniła ten uścisk. - Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy. I życzę powodzenia z Gabe'm. - Trzymaj się Nicol. - odparła Emily. Nicol otworzyła portal czasowo-wymiarowy, następnie zdjęła ze swojej ręki pilot, który umożliwiał podróże w czasie i przestrzeni, i podała go Emily. Strongówna i Buford przeszli przez portal, który, jak tylko zniknęli, się zamknął. Członkowie RO związali Nicoldroida, jednakże ona zaśmiała im się w twarze i swymi metalowymi paznokciami przecięła sznury. - Ha! Ha! Ha! Nie pokonacie mnie! Właśnie w tym momencie ta prawdziwa Nicole Strong podbiegła do robota i swoim elektrycznym mieczem odcięła mu głowę. - Nikt nie będzie się pode mnie podszywał! - krzyknęła, a następnie rzuciła się w wir walki, niszcząc każdego Normbota, jaki tylko do niej podszedł. - Czy ona nie za bardzo się w to wczuła? - spytała druga Izabela. - To nasz wymiar i nasza walka. - Mnie bardziej zastanawia to, skąd wzięła ten kombinezon. - odparła druga Fretka. - A mnie, - powiedział drugi Baljeet. - jak przeżyła upadek do lawy. To niemożliwe! Zapadła chwila ciszy, którą przerwała druga Izabela. - Może powinniśmy wziąć z niej przykład i załatwić kilka Normbotów. - spytała. - Po co? - odparła Fretka. - Roboty Fineasza i Ferba z innego wymiaru ich wykończą. Nicoldroid jest zniszczona, tym szybciej wygramy. Ale teraz musimy się przedostać do Spółki Zło, by schwytać Dundersztyca. Za mną! Bitwa trwała, a właściwie już się kończyła. Tak jak przewidziała druga Fretka, Ruch Oporu wygrywał. Roboty, które stworzyli Fineasz i Ferb, doskonale radziły sobie z Normbotami, które straciły przywódcę Nicoldroida. Członkowie RO nie mieli nic do roboty, mogli tylko przyglądać się całemu zdarzeniu. Przybysze z pierwszego wymiaru siedzieli na dachu jakiegoś niewielkiego budynku i przyglądali się wszystkiemu z góry. - Piękny widok, co? - usłyszeli za sobą głos. Wszyscy odwrócili się jak na komendę. - Nicol! - krzyknęła Izabela, wstała i przytuliła przyjaciółkę mocno do siebie. - Ty żyjesz! I nie jesteś robotem! - No pewnie, że nie jestem tym robotem! Co wam w ogóle przyszło do głowy? - A dlaczego masz na sobie ten kombinezon? - spytał Baljeet. - Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w tym wymiarze byłaś ubrana całkiem inaczej. - Skoro nie byłaś Nicoldroidem to co się z tobą działo? - dodała Milly. - Gdzie byłaś? - Zadajecie za dużo pytań na raz. - powiedziała Nicol. - Nicol. - powiedział Buford podchodząc do niej. - Najlepiej usiądź i opowiedz im wszystko od początku. - Co znaczy „im”? - spytała Izabela. - To, że ja wiem co się działo z Nicol przez cały ten czas. - odparł Buford. - Wiesz, ale w dużym skrócie. - odparła Strongówna. - Opowiem wam wszystko ze szczegółami. Tylko mi nie przerywajcie. - Druga Fretka, Izabela i Baljeet wyważyli drzwi do gabinetu Dundersztyca. - Nikogo tu nie ma. - powiedziała druga Izabela. Fretka podeszła do biurka. Leżaka tam jakaś karteczka. Dziewczyna podniosła ją i przeczytała. - „Żegnajcie frajerzy.” - Co? - spytała druga Izabela. - To, że drań zwiał! Przeklęty tchórz! - Fineasz! - krzyczała druga Nicol. - Naprawdę nie powinieneś tam iść! Byłeś nieprzytomny kilka godzin, a teraz chcesz iść na bitwę?! - Tak! Dokładnie tak. - odparł drugi Flynn wchodząc po drabinie. Na chwilę zatrzymał się, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie. Za chwilę znów zaczął iść, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ból. - Zabiją cię! Co ja powiem Fretce?! - Powiesz, że nie mogłaś mnie powstrzymać. - odparł wychodząc na zewnątrz. - O nie... - powiedział. - Co?! Co się stało?! - wykrzyknęła Cola niemalże biegnąc po drabinie. Następnie wyszła na zewnątrz i stanęła obok Fineasza. - Co? - Bitwa się skończyła! - No u chwała Bogu! - Fineasz? - usłyszęli za sobą głos. - Fineasz! To była druga Izabela. Razem z Fretką i Bajeetem wracała ze Spółki Zło. Dziewczyna podbiegła do Fineasza i mocno go do siebie przytuliła. Następnie puściła go i krzyknęła: - Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! - zanim chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć, Izabela zatkała mu usta swoimi ustami. Kiedy się zakocham, Staje się cud... - Więc kiedy my walczyliśmy w drugim wymiarze, ty walczyłaś o swoje życie... - podsumował wszystko Fineasz. - Trzeba było nam powiedzieć! - wykrzyknęła Izabela. - Pomoglibyśmy ci. - Jak? - spytała rozbawiona Nicol. - Zatańczylibyście przed Jake'm taniec hula, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę? Nicole opowiedziała im wszystko ze szczegółami. Wszystko z wyjątkiem spotkania ze swoją przyszłą wersją, która próbowała zapobiec śmierci Mike'a. Strongówna nie chciała robić Bufordowi przykrości. Zależało jej na Van Stommie. Najwyższy czas skończyć rozpamiętywać śmierć Mike'a i zacząć nowe życie. - Nie. - powiedziała po chwili ciszy Nicol. - Nie chciałam was w to mieszać. To była moja walka. - A Buforda jakoś wmieszałaś. - zauważyła Milly. - To było przypadkiem. - Skoro już wszystko skończone, to chyba możemy wracać. - powiedział Fineasz. - Tak... - odpowiedzieli wszyscy zgodnym chórem. Paczka Fineasza i Ferba stanęła przed portalem. - No... - powiedział Baljeet. - Czas wracać do domu. Chłopak już miał przejść przez portal, kiedy usłyszał za sobą głos. - Hej. Wszyscy, jak na komendę, odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. To była Fretka z drugiego wymiaru. - Chciałam wam podziękować w imieniu całego Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Gdyby nie wy... nie mam pojęcia jak by się to wszystko skończyło. - A co z twoim bratem? - spytała Izabela. - Już wszystko dobrze. - Więc zasada alternatywnych wymiarów jednak istnieje. - powiedział z uśmiechem Fineasz. - Tak istnieje. - odparła Fretka. - Dlatego nie wracajcie tutaj więcej. - Dlaczego? - Bo ten wymiar jest dla was zbyt niebezpieczny. - Jakoś sobie poradziliśmy. - Schwytał was Dundersztyc, Izabeli o mało co nie zabił! Nie! Błagam, nie wracajcie tu więcej. - Słusznie! - powiedziała Nicol. - Po dzisiejszym dniu mam dość podróży po innych wymiarach! Wracajmy! - Będę za wami tęsknić. - powiedziała Fretka. - My za tobą również. - odparł Fineasz. - To nie pora na sentymenty! - powiedziała Nicol. - Wracamy do domu. - Mówiąc to, dziewczyna przeszła przez portal i jak przewidział Thaddeus, poślizgnęła się na błocie. W ostatniej chwili złapał ją Buford. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go. - Wiedziałem! - wykrzyknął Thaddeus i wybiegł z ogródka. - A temu co? - powiedział Buford. - Nie mam pojęcia. - odparła Nicol. Ona i Buford odsunęli się od portalu. - Uwaga na błoto. Kiedy wszyscy już weszli, Fineasz zamknął portal. Izabela spojrzała na zachodzące słońce. - Już późno. - powiedziała. - Byliśmy w drugim wymiarze cały dzień. - Co zamierzacie z tym zrobić? - zapytał Baljeet patrząc na maszynę, która otworzyła portal. - Zniszczyć. - odparł Fineasz. - Fretka ma rację. Nie powinniśmy więcej odbywać podróży do innych wymiarów. - Jesteś tego pewien? - spytała Milly. - Całkowicie. Thaddeus biegł ulicami przedmieść, wypatrując swojego brata. Nareszcie go zobaczył. Thor wciąż spacerował ze Stephanie, prawiąc jej komplementy. Chłopak podbiegł do nich. - Udałoby się! - wykrzyknął. - Nicol poślizgnęła się na błocie i złapał ją Buford! Gdybym to ja ją złapał to mnie by pocałowała! Bo Buforda, tego brzydala, pocałowała! A jeszcze gdybyś pokazała to Ferbowi, to wszystko by się udało! Zniszczylibyśmy ich związek! - Już mnie to nie obchodzi. - odparła Steph. - Ferb na mnie nie zasługuje. Niech sobie będzie z tą Nicol. Thor otworzył mi oczy. Już nigdy nie będę robić z siebie żałosnej zdeterminowanej idiotki. Ty też nie powinieneś. 250px|rightBuford zaświecił światło i zamknął drzwi. Słońce już zaszło. Na błękitno-szarym niebie świecił ogromny księżyc. - Witaj w moim królestwie. - powiedział. - Wiesz co? Znamy się od miesiąca, a ty pierwszy raz jesteś w moim pokoju. - Hmm... Faktycznie. - Chcesz, to mogę odwieźć cię do domu. - Nie. Już późno. Spędzę tę noc z tobą. - Naprawdę? - serce Buforda zabiło szybciej. - Tak... Wiesz, podczas walki z Jake'm zdałam sobie sprawę z tego jaki jesteś dla mnie ważny. - Ty też jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna. - powiedział i zaczął śpiewać: - Zazdrości dotąd nie znałem, nie! Lecz teraz wpadam w szał, gdy inny facet chce do ciebie zbliżyć się. Wiem, że jestem zaborczy. Mówiłem ci, że palenie to moja jedyna wada. Lecz teraz to nie prawda. Wszystko się zmieniło odkąd poznałem ciebie... - Już nie szastaj uczuciami... - zaśpiewała Nicol, podeszła do Buforda, wsadziła mu ręce pod koszulę i powoli ją z niego zdjęła. - I miłość swą mi daj. Nicola pozwoliła Bufordowi się objąć. Chłopak położył jej dłonie na plecach i powoli zaczął ściągać kombinezon. Powoli odsłaniał jej ramiona. Strongówna zgasiła światło i śpiewała dalej: - Dałam ci się ustrzelić niczym zwykła kaczka. Krótka rozmowa, jeden uśmiech i zwariowałam na twoim punkcje. Co ty ze mną zrobiłeś? Nie powinnam była zakochać się tak łatwo... Ale teraz, kiedy jesteś tak blisko, zapominam o dumie... - Już nie szastaj uczuciami! - zaśpiewał Buford. Para zdejmowała z siebie kolejne części ubrań. - I miłość swą mi daj. Nicol obudziła się w pół do czwartej. Spojrzała na Buforda. Spał z uśmiechem na ustach. Ona też nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Po cichu wyszła z łóżka i owinęła się w pierwszy lepszy kocyk. Po cichu wyszła z pokoju, a następnie udała się do ogrodu. Spojrzała na księżyc. „Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłam” - pomyślała. Była piękną piętnastolatką i miała wielu chłopaków, jednakże to był jej pierwszy raz. Zawsze broniła swojej cnoty. Pierwszy raz poszła z kimś do łóżka. Zaczęła przypominać sobie piękne chwile spędzone z Bufordem. Ich poznanie, pierwsza randka, pierwszy pocałunek... Gdybym miała w sobie tę moc, Pognałabym w górę jak ptak I przyniosłabym ci gwiazdkę z nieba. Gwiazdkę z nieba! I jeśli mogłabym tonąć w uczuciach, Pognałabym do wyspy twych marzeń. Twoich marzeń... Ale wewnątrz siebie doskonale wiem, Że nie mogę, A mimo to czasami się gubię... Bo: Kiedy się zakocham; Chcę być blisko ciebie! Kiedy się zakocham, Czuję się jak w niebie! Kiedy się zakocham, Staje się cud. Czas staje w miejscu. O tak! Kiedy się zakocham... I jeśli w swoich snach, Słyszysz moje wołanie, To obudź się i przyjdź do mnie, Bo tęsknię za tobą. Tęsknię za tobą... Kiedy się zakocham; Chcę być blisko ciebie! Kiedy się zakocham, Czuję się jak w niebie! Kiedy się zakocham, Staje się cud. Czas staje w miejscu. O tak! Kiedy się zakocham... Usunięte sceny Przed pisaniem tego rozdziału planowałam dodać jeszcze dwie sceny. Jedną była kłótnia Buforda i Nicol, w obecności Jake'a, która miała wyglądać mniej więcej tak: :''- Nicole jest moja! - wykrzyknął Jake.'' :''- Mylisz się! - odparł Buford. - Ona należy do mnie!'' :Reakcja Nicol na te słowa zaskoczyła nie tylko Buforda, ale także Jake'a. Dziewczyna zamiast ucieszyć się z obrony chłopaka, wykrzyknęła zbulwersowana: :''- Ja do nikogo nie należę!'' Jednak to miałoby miejsce właśnie przy spotkaniu Jake'a z Bufordem, czyli przy ostatecznej walce, która odbyła się pod koniec rozdziału. Ta kłótnia wydłużyłaby jeszcze bardziej i tak już długi rozdział. Nie miałam pomysłu na jego wydłużanie, ani nie chciałem przeciągać momentu ostatecznej walki Jake'a z Nicol. No i nie wiedziałam jak potem pogodzić Buforda z Nicol. Drugą sceną z jakiej zrezygnowałam była scenka, która miała się odbyć podczas podróży w czasie Emily z Nicol. Strongówna miała przenieść się na Callisto i spotkać swojego brata. Zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu, dlatego, że stwierdziłam, że lepiej będzie jak Nicol nigdy nie pozna swojej rodziny. Linki *blog *część 1 dA *część 2 dA *część 3 dA *część 4 dA *część 5 dA *część 6 dA *część 7 dA *część 8 dA *część 9 dA *część 10 dA *część 11 dA *część 12 dA Za kulisami *Od 17 lipca 2015 odcinek ten zajmuje miejsce w rankingu najdłuższych stron. **17 lipca 2015 - 15 sierpnia 2015 - drugie miejsce **15 sierpnia 2015 - 5 czerwca 2016 - pierwsze miejsce (utrzymywał się na tym miejscu prawie 10 miesięcy) **5 czerwca 2016 - 20 listopada 2016 - drugie miejsce (5 miesięcy) **20 listopada 2016 - 21 kwietnia 2017 - trzecie miejsce (5 miesięcy) **21 kwietnia 2017 - 19 czerwca 2017 - piąte miejsce **19 czerwca 2017 - 4 sierpnia 2017 - szóste miejsce **4 seripnia 2017 do dziś - piąte miejsce